Flying High
by Musician17
Summary: Ashley is back from deployment enjoying summer when a certain blonde comes into her life. Will this certain blonde bring her happiness or will Ashley be dragged through unexpected surprises? Read to find out. :
1. Crashings

Well hello people. I think its about time i put up a story, so here it is. enjoy peoples. :) btw, i do not own SON although most of us wish we do. aw well.. :)

* * *

Ashley POV

I'm Ashley Davies and im 23 years old. I just got home from deployment. I serve my country, yes, as a pilot. At first i didnt think i could do it, but i guess i did. Anyways, im on my way to L.A. via bus. ugh.. you know how annoying buses are? specially when you have a giant duffel bag that is dead weight with you? aw well good thing im pretty strong. This is gonna be a long trip. 10 hours to be exact. so might as well try to sleep off my tiredness. i emphasize on the word try cause its hard to sleep in a bus packed with people. -.-

"DUDE! Welcome back to L to the A!" Aiden yells as he engulfs me in a big hug. The first one to greet from the group of people that i see as i get off the bus. Typical.

"Please dont tell me you just said 'L to the A?'" I smirk at him with a quirked eyebrow as the others start laughing.

"Ok.. soooooo i may have exaggerated in your Welcome back thingamagiggy that i only found out a couple of hours ago but hey can't a best mate be excited to see their most loved one? I mean com'n, I havent seen you for 9 months and thats just a horror for me. Not that i can't live without you or anything..." ok he is rambling

"Aiden" i try to stop him... nah didnt work..

"Psh me not live without you? HA! i think i could go on for longer than 9 months! wait did i just say that out loud.. oh well but seriously i ca..."

"Aiden" I try again.. seriously i cant even get his attention..

"n't live without you.. Omigosh, im so glad you are back! i mean its been so quiet and everything with you being in the airforce.. and you are the life of the party and all.. Besides these guys here can get rather boring af..."

"AIDEN!" FINALLY!

"What? Where's the fire!" He yells as the group erupts in laughter again.

"You mate!" I say as i laugh. "You really needa control that rambling of yours.. It shows when you mean to say that you really missed me" i wink at him to show that i'm joking but he knows better.

Glen decides to butt in this time "Nice to have you home champ!"

"Yeah tweedle dee and tweedle dum here missed you oh so much" Kyla chimes up.

"Oh... and you didnt?"

"I did... ish.. oh come on you know sisters arent supposed to be too missy missy with each other." she says whilst texting someone else.. how does she do that! she will have to teach me her ways one day.. Finally i get to see my brother.

"Hey bud!" I say as i give him a long deserved hug.

"Its good to have you home sis. I really missed you" Clay pulls back and i see a tear form in his eye. Its a happy tear i hope.

I should probably explain myself. Aiden and Glenn are brothers and they live with us. Why you might ask? well their parents passed away when they were young, so mom and dad decided that they would be their legal gaurdian. Me, Clay and Kyla are siblings as you probably have already guessed. Well, we have known each other for a long time, practically grew up together and im really close with Aiden and very very gay so you can see why he has that sorta reaction. But can you blame him? Thats pretty much my group here in L.A.

"So where do you wanna go for lunch Champ?" Glenn chimes in.

"How bout i taste the cooking of Mr Aiden Dennison here ae! Home would be nice guys. Home would be nice!" I say a lot quieter the second time. As much as I would love to go home, I know that there will be something missing when i get there: Mom and Dad. The passed away a 8 years ago. They were on their way to New Zealand for their anniversary, but because of bad weather their plane crashed and their bodies were never found. I know they are in a better place but i just wish they were here after i got back from my first deployment.

"Home sweet home guys!" Glenn says as he gets out of the van.

"Man it still looks the same when i last saw it. I thought you said you was gonna make some changes" i giggle as Glenn looks at me, irritation written all over his face. You see, good ole Glenn over here was planning to make the house bigger so that the 5 of us can actually fit and not have to share rooms, but as from what i see nothing has really changed.

"Mind you Ash, but i have been busy ok? Besides i will be 21 soon, so i will get my inheritance and then we can all chip in for a house. Sound like a plan?" he states. as if i'm gonna pay for a house that i will rarely be in, but hey they are family and i'm the oldest out of all of us so i guess i better help them anyway i can.

"yeah yeah" i roll my eyes at him. why is he smirking at me? oh thats right. he knew that i was gonna say yes anyway. what an egg!

"Com'n guys, lets head inside and get some chow. I'm starved!" I tell the rest.

"You and your hunger issues. Does your stomach _ever_ say no?" Aiden asks with the widest of grins.

"Hey. My sis can eat whatever she wants, but i honestly dont think her stomach ever says no." Clay pipes in slinging his arm around me as i lightly hit him in the stomach.

"For your information guys! my stomach does say no!" I say.

"Yeah when you are about to have SEX!" Trust Kyla to bring that up ae!

"Kyla!" The four of us yell...

"what? its the truth. and dont do that thing that you do." she says as she waves her hand infront of us.

"what thing?" Glenn smirks clearly knowing what she is talking about.

"You know, saying things at the same time. Its really creepy" Kyla says with the 'uh-hello-get-with-the-picture' look.

"Kyla, you find a lot of things creepy." I say as we walk in to the house with the group laughing.

After two hours of catching up and telling my life story and having eaten more than i should have, I sit back and watch my family talk and bicker. Mainly make fun of Kyla, but its nice to be back and see them again. You know, you realize how much you missed your family when you just sit back and actually find it relaxing to watch them throwing food at each other. I never really got that while i was away. It was all serious for people in the airforce, start work early in the morning and end late. I swear sometimes people are just waaaaaay too serious, but its good to be back. I hear a car pull up across the road and as if in slow motion the door opens and out comes the most beautiful creature i have ever seen. I get up to go to the window to watch this scene unfold before me. Her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail with perfectly tanned skin and toned body, with the most beautiful of smiles. I dont think i have ever seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"Wow" i breathe out. My heart is pounding 1000 miles a second if thats even possible, but it feels that way.

"She is something isnt she?" Glenn walks over and breaks me from this trance.

"Yeah she is. What's her name?"

"I'm not really sure. None of us has had the balls to go talk to her"

"go figure" I snort.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Glenn nudges me towards her but my feet seem to be planted to the ground.

"Yea.." i just say not really sure what to say to him next. I just watch her move so perfectly, how does anyone move so gracefully? Just before she unlocks the door to her house, she looks over my way and sees me and like any normal day, i duck so fast that i hit my head on the window sill. owwwww.

"You alright there Ash?" Aiden asks with concern in his eyes but giggles anyway.

"Yeah yeah, fine just looking for my contact lens" I lie. how idiotic of me. I dont even wear contact lens.

"Ash, you dont have contact lens" Damn you Aiden.

"Uh..."

"I think what our good old friend here is trying to do, is hide from the next door neighbor." Glenn says as he laughs. "Who. Actually. Happens. To. Be. Walking. Towards. This. House. Oh My GOD! she is coming this way! Guys how do i look?" Glenn asks as he fixes his hair and smells himself.

"Glenn, you have no chance with that girl. i mean com'n, last time you tried to talk to her you peed your pants" Trust kyla to embarrass Glenn.

"Wow. really? Glenn, i didnt know you had the 'im-so-nervous-i-peed-my-pants' disease" I say smirking at him. uh oh, he is glaring at me. and when he glares, it means you run and that is exactly what i did.

"ASHLEY DAVIES! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" crap, i'm running so fast and looking back to make sure he hasn't caught up that i didnt realize a certain blonde standing in our doorway and before i knew it, i was crashing into something or rather someone.

"Owwww" i groan. oh my gosh. This blonde haired beauty is on top of me and she is staring at me.

"um.. can i ask you something?" wow she has such a beautiful voice.

"uh..well.." SAY YES YOU IDIOT! "sure"

"Why am i lying on top of you, when you crashed into me?" she has a point.

"Well you see, when i was younger i was so clumsy that i kept falling on people. Not intentionally i might add. I was so sick of people getting hurt for my clumsiness that i just learned to switch places just before we reached the ground. so yeah. thats how you are on top of me. I didnt want you to get hurt." cheesy much. WAIT HOLD UP! rewind.. did just tell her about me being young and clumsy? what? who does that. I dont even know her name!

"awww.. well arent you the charmer" she says with a smirk. did she just flirt with me?

"Well arent you two cozy?" Aiden says with one of his biggest grins. we both look at him "Smile!" _click_. did he just take a photo? OH I'm sooo gonna kill him later.

"uh miss" i say "as much as i like holding you and keeping you from getting hurt, you mind getting off me?"

"you like holding me huh?" she says as she gets up. crap, im blushing. no one has ever made me blush before! seriously!

"uh.. well.. i was"

"its fine, i liked it when you held me" She is so totally flirting with me. Sorry Glenn but you got no chance, this girl is gay and i would know because my gaydar is going off the charts.

i chuckle nervously "well, i have that effect on people." she laughs with me. wow what a laugh, that is a cute laugh.

"so are you new here? ive never seen you before." she asks. OMG did she just tilt her head! that is by far the cutest thing i have ever seen.

"no im not, i just got back from deployment. ive lived here all my life" still dont know her name. "how bout you? are you new?"

"oh yeah. just moved here about 2 months ago from Ohio" ahhh no wonder I've never seen this gorgeous beauty before. "Whats your name?"

"Davies. Ashley Davies" wow did i just do a Bond moment? she is looking at me weirdly. dangit.

"oook 007" she winks. OMG she winked.. that was by far the cutest thing i have ever seen! ok i said that about her head tilty thingy. everything bout her is cute... and hot... her phone starts to ring and she frowns when she sees whose name is flashing on the screen. i wonder who it is.

"hey, im gonna have to take this. It was nice meeting you Ash." aww she gave me a nickname already. she is walking away and her butt sways side to side. wow what an ass, i mean that literally. i watch her until she gets to her front door, but before she goes inside she turns around and gives me her million dollar smile and she disappers. I'm in such a trance right now.

"um... hello.. you didnt get her name you idiot." Glenn smacks the back of my head.

"ok thats it. you better start running cause that hurt." good thing he did but what he doesnt know is that im a lot faster than i used to be. thanks to my training. as i start running after him, there is only one person stuck in my head. the blonde haired beauty that has managed to make me blush and stutter and nervous! this should be an interesting summer.

* * *

k guys. this is my first fanfic story ever. so it would help to give me some constructive criticism. :) tell me what you guys think and if i should move on with this story.. :) please review. thanks! Musician17


	2. Queen Bitch

**Well hey guys. Thanks for the reviews its really nice to get an encouragement from you all. **

**Dfyant1: Thanks for the review, I will most definitely look into that and i have fixed those I's for you. :) Yes I am a New Zealander aka Kiwi. :) good guess and good observation. :)**

**Here is Chapter 2 people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer POV

_Beep Beep Beep._ Ugh. Can this day get any worse? Ok so maybe I say that everyday. At the beginning of the day. -.- But really? Can you blame me? Oh right you don't know me yet. I'm Spencer Carlin. 22 years of age. Blonde hair, blue eyes bladi bladi blah. I've got a dad who is awesomingly amazing. And a mom who thinks the world of me ooh yay.. That was so dripping with sarcasm. I'm gay. Very very gay and to my dear old err... I mean young mother, I am dead to her until I get this problem of mine sorted. Typical.

I just go by my daily routine. Get up, get breakfast and get to work. My house is still a mess; I still have things left in boxes. I am literally living out of a suitcase. For a girl my age, that is not proper hygiene but I could care less right now. I have very little to none friends, no social life, no love life. Everything seems to be going just great!

A whole working day with Madison. Yes, I can say that my day just went to hell. I don't like her at all! She is the epitome of Lucifer. I would rather be out with my dad today but no. Madison had to ruin my plans knowing full well that she gave me a day off today. I am stuck here at a desk doing who-knows-what-amounts of paperwork with Madison just 10 feet away from me. I can't say bad things about her cause well she is my boss.

"Spencer!" Ugh speak of the devil.

"Yes boss" I put on a fake smile, which I have mastered thanks to my dear loving mother.

"I need you to make an errand for me. Go by the bank and deposit this cheque." Am I her slave or something? I'm not the bloody accountant! "Oh and Spencer, after you've done that, go home. Get some rest. You don't look like yourself today" There's concern in her eyes! REALLY!

"Uh... thanks Madison" I say dumbfounded.

"Now go before I change my mind." ahh.. There is that cold-hearted bitch again. I'm seriously starting to think that she is some sort of robot with only one emotion programmed into her.

I might as well drive to the bank and get this over with before the queen bitch decides to hound me. The streets of L.A are pretty hectic so it takes me a while to get there which gives me some time to relax. The only one who can get me to relax is my baby. My ford Shelby gt 500. The roar of her engine, the way she grumbles and the sexiness of her body. Ok I need to stop. I get to the bank only to find it closed. What? Why would the queen bitch send me to a bank when she knew it was... Then I realized, she wasn't sending me to the bank, she just wanted me to go home. Wow.. So she may not be so cold after all. My drive back is uneventful as always.

Before I get to my door, I felt as if I was being watched. So I look around to find my next door neighbor staring at me. She ducked so fast that I didn't have time to get a good look at her. I haven't met my next door neighbors yet, probably my fault cause I haven't been around so much. They must think I'm so weird for not being the socializing type. I start walking towards their house and start thinking of ways to introduce myself. 'Howdy! Ain't it a beautiful day?' weather really? 'Yo sup! Names Spencer!' dude you are no gangsta. As I get closer, I hear yelling and laughter. This probably isn't a good time, but I gotta get it done with some day. I'm about to knock on their front when BANG!

"Owwww" You have got to be kidding me. First a bad day and then being knocked over and now I'm on top of... Oh my god.. She has the most beautiful eyes. The most beautiful smell.. The most beautiful everything.. Wait.. Why am I on top of her?

"Um.. Can I ask you something?" This is probably gonna be the stupidest question I have ever asked in my entire life.

"Uh..well.." wow she has such a hot voice. "Sure"

"Why am I lying on top of you, when you crashed into me?" yep. Definitely the most stupidest question in my life.

"Well you see, when I was younger I was so clumsy that I kept falling on people. Not intentionally I might add. I was so sick of people getting hurt for my clumsiness that I just learned to switch places just before we reach the ground. So yeah. That's how you are on top of me. I didn't want you to get hurt." aww that was so cute. And she definitely has a hot voice. Nice and raspy just the way I like it. And wow, she didn't want me to get hurt?

"Awww.. Well aren't you the charmer" I smirk at her.

"Well aren't you two cozy?" A tall dark haired boy interrupts us and we both look at him "Smile!" _click._ Oh wow, he just took a photo. That will be an interesting first photo: Spencer on top of a complete stranger. Great.

"Uh miss" I was brought back to reality "as much as I like holding you and keeping you from getting hurt, you mind getting off me?"

"You like holding me huh?" I smile at her.

"Uh.. Well.. I was" awwww she is blushing.

"Its fine, I liked it when you held me" wait. I like it when she held me? Where did that come from?

"Well, I have that effect on people." so she is blushing and nervous. I just had to laugh with her so she will be a bit more comfortable.

"So are you new here? I've never seen you before." I ask her.

"No I'm not, I just got back from deployment. I've lived here all my life" Oh wow. She is an army person. But how? She is so pretty. There's gotta be a story behind those eyes. There has to be a reason for why she joined the army.

"How bout you? Are you new?" she asks.

"Oh yeah. Just moved here about 2 months ago from Ohio" yup to get away from my insane mother. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Davies. Ashley Davies" How funny. Use a 007 way to introduce herself. This girl gets interesting by the minute.

"Oook 007" I wink at her. Aw man, this girl is making me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time and just as we were about to get comfortable with each other my phone rings. I pull my phone out and see if it's an emergency. You have got to be kidding me. Just when you are crawling out of hell, you drop even further. Damnet.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to take this. It was nice meeting you Ash." I let my phone ring as I head towards my house. I'm in no mood to answer this phone right now, but I need to take it. Just before I head in to my house, I look back to see whether she is still at her door, oh my god she is. My heart is literally pounding hard and I have butterflies in my stomach. Oh the things you make me feel Ashley Davies. I give her a genuine smile, it's been a while since I'd given one of those, and I head inside.

"WHAT!" I answer into my phone.

"Don't take that tone with me Carlin; you are already on thin ice with the last stunt you pulled" He says that all the time. It's either thin ice or hanging by a thread. When is he gonna stop threatening me like that?

"Sorry Boss" I grumble

"Listen I need you to meet me at work ASAP. Meaning now!" and with that he hung up. Jeez what has gotten into him? Last time he was like that was never. Well better face the music. I get to work in record time and everything seems to be hectic. People running around. What the hell is going on?

"Spencer!" ahh the guy I wanted to see.

"Afternoon Boss!" I say as I enter his office.

"Look we can't have this meeting here. Come with me" He goes over to his bookshelf and pulls out the book _Red _by Ted Dekker. I know instantly that this is a Code Red situation. His bookshelf suddenly opens and we take a step inside and his bookshelf closes behind us. Next thing I know, we start moving. Not up, not sideways, but down. Where is he taking me? We finally stop and the doors open and boy am I in shock. There is a whole new building below a building! There is also more people busy typing away at computers, people on the phone, leaders in uniforms, and not to mention the biggest screen I have ever seen in my entire life hanging on the wall with a whole heap of information that I have never seen before.

"Sir, I never knew this was down here before."

"This is the Code Red room. Or building for that matter." We get to a conference room with a group of people already waiting.

"Take a seat." He looks flustered. "We intercepted a call just a few hours ago." He played the recording and a deep voice with a Spanish accent started speaking. _'We need to get the new recruits back here now! They need to be informed of the plan and have them in positions before the end of the night!' _This does not sound good.

"That was Rico, the leader of the Alfonso gang. The Alfonso gang has a few new recruit. We looked into their files and found that these 'new recruits' are smart and the top of the chain when it comes to their combat. They are also known as the best liars and have the best cover ups. We took you here to take care of them, get to know them, and see what the Alfonso gang has planned." He started walking around giving each person a file. "When you open the folder you will find the file and everything you need to know about one of the recruits."

He finally reached me and gave me a file. "These are your new targets and when you find out everything you need to know, you exterminate."

When I opened my file, my heart immediately dropped. '_Oh shit..._'

* * *

**The Review Button is waiting. All reviews are welcome whether it be negative or positive or constructive. :)**


	3. Dilemma

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3 for you. I know the pacing is a bit fast but hope its all good with all of yous. :)**

**theaceiscalling: Thanks. You are right, the pacing does seem to go a bit fast, but in some ways that's how i love it. Weird right? lol hope the pacing of the story is ok for you. :)**

**libit1016: Good guess.. Read to find out. :) lol**

* * *

Ashley PoV

I decide to slip out of all the laughter and fun that we are having and move to the back yard. I can't believe so much has happened since my parents passed away. First, there was the issue of getting everyone to graduate, which happened actually. Glenn getting into drugs, good thing he is much better now. Aiden finally coming out to everyone. Me finally coming out to everyone. Clay getting a promotion. Kyla making top model. Then there was me deciding to join the air force, which caused a face off between my brother and me. Oh that was one of the worst days.

_Flashback_

_"NO! I already lost two people from my family and I don't intend on losing another!" Clay yelled._

_"Listen, I'm doing this because of mom and dad." I tried to reason._

_"HOW? They died in a plane crash and their bodies were never found and here you are risking your life taking off ships. What if something happens to you? What if you don't take off right? What am I supposed to do then huh? How am I supposed to cope if YOU die?" Clay was crying. I couldn't say anything to him, I was just staring at the ground thinking of what I could possibly say to him. _

_"Clay... I know that it may seem like a crazy idea right now, but you remember what mom and dad said to us?" I ask him with pleading eyes. "Follow your dream and my dream is to fly. To me that is one way, no that is the only way I can be close to mom and dad. I will have a sense of peace while I'm flying. Do you get that?"_

_"Yeah. I do. One condition, you come back. Not in a coffin or some guy giving us a yellow paper. YOU bring yourself back, alive and intact. Promise me that you will bring yourself back?" Clay was practically on his knees crying. I go over to him and take him in my arms._

_"I promise"_

_End of Flashback_

"Ashley. You ok sis?" I was pulled out of my flashback when Clay puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Care to share?" He says sitting next to me.

"You remember when I first told you about me getting deployed?" I ask as I was looking to the stars.

"How can I forget? I was practically groveling just to get you to stay but you wouldn't have any of it, so I just resorted to getting you to make a promise." He looks at me. "and I know that you never break your promises."

"yeah" There was a comfortable silence between us.

"Do you think mom and dad are proud of us?" Clay asks breaking the silence.

"I know they are Clay. Look at how we have all turned out. You work at a well-known business firm and you are a manager, Kyla is a model/actress and I'm in the air force flying jets. We all followed our dreams and that's what mom and dad wanted. For us to follow our dreams."

"Yeah, we turned out ok didn't we?"

"of course we did." Clay laughs at the certainty of my answer.

"Hey Ash, do you think you will play music again?" I knew that question was coming. I knew that it was long time coming. Sigh.

"I don't know Clay. Dad gave me his guitar just before he died and I was never able to pick it up again. I couldn't back then and I don't know if I can now." I look at him and he has sadness in his eyes.

"You will be able to one day. I know you will, music is bedded so deep into you that sooner or later you will be able to play again." He gives me an assuring smile. "Besides, I know by the way you looked at that girl next door gives me reason to believe that there is a song brewing in that little head of yours." He winks at me.

"yeah" suddenly my eyes widen at the realization of what he said "Wait WHAT? Clay..." I whine. He is laughing so hard that I think his head will explode.

"Oh man sis.. you shoulda seen your face!" he says still trying to calm down.

"Come on you goofball, lets head inside before the rest of family tears the house apart" I say laughing with him.

"Hey sis." I turn back to him to see him smiling. "Its good to have you home. I love you."

"Its good to be home. I love you too." I walk over to him and give him a hug and before he knew it, I jump on his back. "Ok giddy-yup." Clay runs back in to the house with me on his back feeling like a little kid again. I think about what Clay said about the blonde beauty and contemplate going over to her house right now and asking her for coffee tomorrow. aw what the hell, you only live once.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I tell the group

"Where you going?" Aiden asks.

"Well, my very curious rainbow, I'm heading over to that hot blonde next door neighbor of ours and asking her out for coffee tomorrow" I say with a cheery voice.

"Can I come?" Glenn pipes up

"no" I say so fast, I think I might've blushed.

"but why not? I th.."

"no"

"aww I hate you" he states unconvincingly.

"no you don't" I wink at him. "and Glenn, you don't have a chance with this girl. My gaydar is going off the charts"

"frechafrikshfrecha" He mumbles as he walks away and the group erupts in a whole new frenzy of laughter. I head out the door and prepare to go towards the mystery girl's house and she is already outside with a mysterious man. They hug and head inside. I wonder who he is. Should I go and knock and ask or should I just leave it? Oh stop being a pussy and just go over there knock, ask, then jet. Sounds like a plan.

I go to the door and raise my hand, ready to knock, but I can't seem to do it. I don't know how many times I did that but I am so nervous, it's not even funny. ugh. I can't do this. I start to head back and just as I'm about to reach the end of the driveway I hear my name being called.

"Ashley!" I turn around and who do I see? None other than a blonde beauty coming towards me.

"Hi" I say as I look back at her. I could lost in those blue orbs, she is definitely the prettiest girl I have seen.

"I saw you outside my door" damn, she saw me. "I was waiting for you to knock but when I saw that you were leaving I had to stop you." awww how cute.

"Well I was um.. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have coffee with me tomorrow?" I ask shyly.

"Of course" I now have the biggest smile on my face

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow at about 10am?" I ask.

"Definitely" She says with a big smile on her face.

"Well goodnight!" I say.

"Goodnight Ash" She gives me a warm smile and I head back to the house. As soon as I get in through doors and I know that the door is closed, I do my victory dance.

"YES YES YES!" _click._ "AIDEN!" Damn the boy took another photo of me! I let him off the hook tonight, I'm too happy to chase anyone around. I will definitely be having a sleep tonight. Shit. I still don't know her name. I will just ask her tomorrow. I can't wait for tomorrow.

Spencer PoV

I went home after that meeting with every question running through my mind. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do I have to take this case on? More importantly, why do you have to be my target? I looked over to my next door neighbors house and was able to see through the window. They looked happy and were constantly laughing. Why can't I have a family like that? ugh. that's beside the point. I need to get more information on my target and the only way to do that is to talk to Ashley. Something that I will start on tomorrow, right now I could use a glass of wine. Not long after getting a glass of wine and the TV on, there was a knock at the door. Who could possibly be here at... 10pm? ugh...

"Spencer"

"Good Evening Sir" I reply with a smile.

"Spencer you know outside of HQ, you can call me Dad right?"

"I know dad, it's just kinda hard working under you and not be able to call you Dad in front of the other Agents."

"Listen sweetheart, I know that it seems like you can't come to me when you need help" I snort. he looks at me with a quirked eyebrow. "as I said, it may seem like you cant come to me but you know if you ever need anything just come to me and if you wanna call me dad at work then you can, but not when we have big conference meetings ok?" I know my dad is doing the best he can to have a good father/daughter relationship and we do have a good relationship. I'm just not sure if he sees that.

"Yeah I know. I love you dad." I say hugging him.

"I love you too sweetheart." he replies with such emotion that it leaves a tear in my eye. "Well, aren't you gonna invite your old man in for dinner or something?"

"Dad, last time I checked, you said you are only as old as you feel. sooooo I'm guessing you feel like an old man?" I smirk at him.

"Don't push it young lady" he replies with a grin. Oh the banter I have with my father just never gets old.

"Com'n dad. You can cook this time. I've missed your cooking." I say as we walk back into my house.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions that I wasn't able to ask earlier due to our dilemma."

"Go ahead"

"How is the Duarte case? Any progress on where she stands?" Crap. I completely forgot about that queen bitch.

"The case is going well. It seems that Ms. Duarte has no connections to the Rodriguez clan." I'm literally gonna hate what I say next. "Despite her being... well.. hard to handle" you mean BITCH! "She has no connections with any of the Rodriguez clan. So I have no problem dropping this case."

"Well done Spencer. You have yet again exceeded my expectations. We will have you out of that office in no time. Just hand in your resignation and you will go back to your old cover as a writer. Focus on what we are working on now and get everything you need. Everything." I hate it when we say things twice. That only means one of two things. one: he wants me to sleep with the target to get info. two: He wants me to sleep with the target to get info. I'm so doomed.

"Right, dad can we not talk about work outside of the office? I just want to hang out with my dad without any work issues finding its way into our conversation"

"Sure sweetheart" He gives me a genuine smile. A smile that I have not seen since Mom and Dad divorced. Dad found out that mom was cheating on him and to him that was the last draw. He had given her so many chances already and yet my dear darling mother is still stupid enough to do something idiotic. sigh.

I notice someone standing outside my door and see that they seem to be having trouble knock on my door. It's Ashley. Oh my gosh she's been standing out there for 15 minutes. Come on. Knock on the door, its not that hard. Oh great. You are trying to get her to knock on the door with your telepathy? nice Spencer, nice. Wait she is leaving? oh no way. I run out after her.

"Ashley!" I yell.

"Hi" She looks down. aww she is shy.

"I saw you outside my door" crap, I shouldn't have said that. "I was waiting for you to knock but when I saw that you were leaving I had to stop you." I probably shouldn't have said that either.

"Well I was um.. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have coffee with me tomorrow?" she is stuttering. She is definitely shy.

"Of course" I say. I can't pass up on a good opportunity to get to know the amazing Ashley Davies.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow at about 10am?" She says breaking me from my thoughts

"Definitely" I smile at her another genuine smile. Wow twice in a row Ashley. What is it about you?

"Well goodnight!" She says as she walks away.

"Goodnight Ash" I give her another genuine smile and watched her walk home. When she walked in her house, I walked back inside and think of what could possibly happen. Why did I have to be in this situation? argh. This will be the hardest case I have yet.

* * *

**There you go. The next chapter should be up sooner or later. I know you guys are still wanting to know who is in the final. It will come. ;)**


	4. Coffee Break Down

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! what you say keeps me going with this story. Besides you kinda needa find out who Spencer's target is. :)**

**101lincy: I guess you will have to keep reading to find out who Spencer's target is. ;)**

**Right on with the story!**

* * *

Ashley PoV

"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and GAAAAY!" I sing while I'm cooking pancakes, using my spatula as my makeshift mic. Can you blame a girl for being happy and having the hottest date today?

"That I can agree with!" Aden says into my ear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" as I was about to flip my pancake, he decides to choose that specific time to scare the living daylights outta me! "AIDEN! Look at what you've done." I whine as I'm staring at the newly added ceiling feature. Aiden is just laughing his head off while I'm here trying to figure out how to get down the pancake stuck to the ceiling.

"You know, I never thought of you to be so jumpy. Actually you never are" He starts smirking at me "I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain blonde, hence the victory dance last night and the jumpity jump today?"

"Aiden." I say with a serious face "Do I look like I'm interested in this blonde whose name I don't even know yet?"

"I'm just saying, Ash. Ever since you first talked.. Ahem sorry.. I mean tripped on her, you've been all giddy," he states as he giggles away.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" I lie. To be completely honest, he is right. Ever since I met the blonde beauty, she is all I could ever think about.

"I gotta get ready, so why don't you finish up cooking here ae?" I say handing Aiden the spatula.

"Alright alright. Go get ready for your date" he says as he takes my spot.

"One: it's not a date and two: did I ever mention to you that Karma's a bitch?" I smirk at him as I look up.

"Huh?" just as he looks up, _plop_, the pancake lands directly on his face. I burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for scaring me" I wink at him and turn towards the bedroom.

After a refreshing shower, I look into my huge wardrobe and try to decide what to wear. Mind you, after being in the Air force for 9 months, you kinda just get used to wearing the uniforms at base. So here I am contemplating what to wear when my phone rings.

"Hello."

_"Good morning Lieutenant."_ Chelsea, my good old friend and the Lieutenant Major.

"Ahh good morning Chelsea. What can I do for you today?"

_"Well first off, I really miss you! Its only been what 4 days since I last saw you, I dunno how I'm gonna survive another 4 months!"_ I giggle. Typical of her to say that. _"Secondly, the Major wants to see you in his office at 1400 hours and says to wear your formal attire."_ Well that takes away my 'what-to-wear' dilemma.

"What's it about Chels?"

_"I'm not sure Ash"_ She is so lying to me.

"Alright I will catch you then and maybe we can go to dinner after?" I ask but before she says anything "wait. Are you in LA?"

_"Yep. Me and the whole platoon. Hey Listen I gotta go but we will have dinner after we meet up with the boss man. Bye"_

"Bye" Hmm. I wonder what's going on. I guess I will just find out later. Anyways I get on with fixing my hair so that it's tied back into a bun (its required), I fix my make up as well. Next, my Formal Attire (aka my formal uniform), my shoes, then my stripes and my medals, and finally my cap. And of course, before I head downstairs I check the mirror and boy do I look good. As I head downstairs, I hear the rest of my family already awake.

"WOW! Ashley, look at you" Kyla says surprised.

"Omg, you are looking hot sis," Clay says.

"Rainbow, I didn't know you looked this hot in uniform" Aiden pipes up.

"I'd tap that!" Glenn smirks.

"EWWW GLENN! You are like a brother to me! Ew ew ew!" I say as I scrunch up my face. "By the way, Thanks guys."

"What's the occasion?" Clay asks while taking a mouthful of syrup drizzled pancake.

"The general wants me to be at the Base at 14.." wait this is not the base. "uh 2pm. I'm not sure why though." I say giving them a puzzled look.

"It's that or you are trying to impress a certain blonde.. Or could be both." Glenn slings his arm over me and as a natural reaction I hit his stomach.

"Ooooh sis, who is this certain blonde?" Kyla asks.

"Kyla, I think the question that you asked just classified you as a blonde" Aiden laughs.

"What? I mean I'm just asking who this certain blonde... OHHHHHH! The next door neighbor! Yeah she is hot!" we all look at her with weird looks. "I meant, she is pretty and all and I mean... Gosh guys stop looking at me like that. She is pretty ok?"

"Whatever you say Ky!" I smirk at her. "Alright, I'm off guys. Its already 9:45. Are the keys to my car still where they are supposed to be?"

"Yes" they all mumble

"No one drove it?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow

"No" they all mumble again looking at the ground

"Ok what happened to it?"

"Nothing" that's interesting.

"Alright I gotta go. I will catch you guys later. If anything happened to my car..." I give them a playful death glare. I get to garage and my one and only beauty is staring at me waiting to be driven. My Aston Martin Vantage 12. Alright time to go get this blonde beauty, which is kinda dumb cause she lives next door. I get to her house in no more than 5 seconds and knock on the door. I can't help but feel nervous.

"Just a minute!" I hear her yell from inside. I take off my cap, to be polite of course, and tuck it in my right arm.

"Good morning" She gives her million dollar sign while eyeing my entire body "You're looking sharp" I blush at her comment.

"Good morning to you too and as are you." I smile at her "Shall we?" and like the gentlewoman that I am, I give her my arm.

"Yes. Nice car by the way" she takes my arm just like that. Just her touch sends an electricity shock through my body. I open the door for her and we drive off through the streets of L.A to starbucks. Once we get there, I again open the door for her and offer my arm again which she happily takes. As we walk in the door, people stare at us, well more like me.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" the girl at the counter says with a smile

"Good morning Martha." I smile at her and turn "What will you have?"

"I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha Espresso. It's my favorite," She states. I grin at her. "What?"

"Nothing." I smirk "Just. That's my favorite drink as well. Oh um hey do you wanna head to the park once we get our coffee?"

"That sounds like a good idea. It's a sunny day out so why not?" she smiles. Once we get our drinks we head to the park and find a table.

"Sooooo" she says "tell me about yourself"

"Wait before we go into the gory and uninteresting details of my life. Can I please know your name?" Finally I get to know her name

"OH! Oh my, that was so rude of me. I'm Spencer Carlin." She has a pretty name

"No don't worry. I don't mind" LIKE HELL YOU DONT! "Beautiful name by the way. So Miss Spencer Carlin what would you like to know about the infamous moi?"

Spencer PoV

I can't help but think of what it's going like with Ashley today. I mean. I've only talked to her twice. I'm never nervous around girls, but yet she somewhat makes me sooooo. I don't know how to explain it. I'm not so sure what to wear. Should I go Casual? Or Semi-formal? How bout business attire? I decide on my business attire just cause it makes me look hot. Just as I put my earring on, I hear a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I yell. Alright let me see. Attire: Check. Make-up: Check. Teeth: Check. Hair: Check. Shoes: Check. Bag: Where's my bag? Oh right down stairs. Check.

"Good Morning!" I smile at her and look her up and down. Wow, she looks so hot in uniform and judging by her stars, she looks like she is top dog. Good thing I wore business attire. "You're looking sharp" aww she is blushing.

"Good Morning to you too and as are you." She flashes me her smile "Shall we?" She holds out her arm for me. Ok let me tell you something no one has ever given me their arm to hold. This girl is something. She is such a gentlewoman.

"Yes. Nice car by the way" I take her arm and feel the electricity run through my entire body. I haven't felt like this since... Never. She walks me to my side of the car and opens the door for me. She really is a gentlewoman. The drive is silent but comfortable. Once we get to starbucks, she yet again opens the door for me and offers me her arm, which of course I happily take. As we walk in to starbucks, I can't help but notice people staring at us, well more like her. Well, she is in uniform.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" ahh so I am right. She is top dog.

"Good morning Martha." She turns to me and asks, "What will you have?"

"I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha Espresso. Its my favorite" She is grinning. Why is she grinning at me? "What?"

"Nothing. Just that's my favorite drink as well. Oh um hey do you wanna head to the park once we get our coffee?" Not only is a gentlewoman, but she also gives good ideas.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's a sunny day out so why not?" We get our coffee and head to the park. We find a table under a tree so it's not too sunny.

"Sooooo" I begin "tell me about yourself"

"Wait before we go into the gory and uninteresting details of my life. Can I please know your name?" Oh right, I haven't even told her my name yet.

"OH! Oh my, that was so rude of me. I'm Spencer Carlin."

"No don't worry. I don't mind. Beautiful name by the way. So Miss Spencer Carlin what would you like to know about the infamous moi?" She is also funny. How charming.

"Anything really. How about we start with jobs?" Definitely another stupid question.

"Well as you can see from my attire, I am a Lieutenant in the US Air force. You?" so I was close. I said army but whatever; she flies! That's sexy!

"Wow impressive Davies. I'm a... writer" I cant believe how hard it is to lie to her. "You born in L.A?"

"Yes ma'am" she is so polite!

"Ashley, can I ask you one little favor?" I ask and she nods. "Can you please not call me ma'am?"

"Sorry, I got used to it and I just seem to call everyone I barely know ma'am or sir."

"No its fine, just makes me feel old." I laugh and she cracks a smile. "Speaking of old. How old are you?"

"I'm 23 and you?" wow lieutenant at the age of 23, I'm very impressed.

"Oh I'm 22" right well I knew that I was gonna have to ask this sooner or later so might as well do it now. "Tell me about your family"

"Well I have 3 brothers and a sister. Well a brother and a sister. Aiden and Glenn are brothers but they practically grew up around us so I call them my brothers. Clay and Kyla are my biological siblings. I'm the oldest of them all and have to take care of them. Thank you for you sympathy." She smirks. I laugh at her. "Glad I could put a smile on that beautiful face of yours" Oh God I'm blushing. If you only knew Davies. If you only knew.

"What about parents?" I pry.

"Well" wow she seems to be having difficulty on this topic. "My parents passed away 8 years ago. They were on their way to New Zealand and cause of bad weather, their plane crashed and their bodies were never found." aw she has a tear in her eye. I feel bad now.

"What were your parents like?"

"My mom was the best. She was always there when I needed her and very supportive about everything. My dad was my rock. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but I knew that I could count on dad. I always did everything with him. We played sports together, sang together, he even took me to some of his concerts. I remember saying to him when I was a lot younger 'Dad, I'm going be just like you one day. Touring the world and singing songs that I write.' He gave me his guitar just before they left to New Zealand and when I heard of their..." she's starting to cry. Aww no. "death, I just couldn't pick up my guitar anymore."

She is crying a lot harder now. I move over to her side of the table and take her in my arms and I let her cry. I didn't care that I only just met her. I didn't care that the people who were walking past by us stared. I just wanted her to feel safe and feel like she can trust me. I wanted to protect her from anyone especially from this target. We stayed that way for about 20 minutes and she was finally calming down.

"You gonna be ok?" I ask as I look into her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there. I haven't cried that much since their death." She says a little shaky.

"It's going to be ok" I assure her. "Besides you've got me now. You ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here." I smile at her and move over to my side of the table again.

"Can I ask you one last thing about them?" I ask slowly.

"Sure"

"What were your parents names?" I say and then take a sip of my coffee, which has somewhat gone cold.

"Christine and Raife Davies" She replies and me, well I almost die choking on my drink. Holy Shit!

"You mean THE Raife Davies? You are the daughter of the famous Rock star!" I say shocked. She gets even more interesting by the minute!

"Yeah and are you ok? It looks like you almost died there?" she says laughing.

"Oh I'm fine. Was just shocked that you are the daughter of a legend" I say.

"well, I've seen worse." Yeah right

"riight... cause I'm going to believe that." I say with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. My colleague and I were talking about our lives while were flying. I must say that that was not a good idea and we did get in trouble for it, but when I told my colleague who my dad is. He was so excited that he hit the button for everyone to hear and practically screamed into the intercom." She is laughing at the memory, so was I. I was practically dying of laughter. We continue to talk for about another 2-3 hours. Yes, its a long time but we got to know each other quite well and I must tell you, I'm falling for this girl fast, which is really not good.

"Well hey Spencer, it was really nice to get to know you but I have to be at base in about an hour and you know L.A streets." she laughs. "I'll drop you off and be on my way."

"Sure" Once we get to my place, she gets out and again opens the door for me and gives me her arm. Yes I still get giddy over that. Don't Judge me! "Thanks for coffee Ash. Hope we can do it again sometime?" I ask not wanting to assume there is a next time.

"Definitely! I had a good time too." She gives me the widest smile I have ever seen and with that turns and walks towards her car.

"Wait!" I yell and run after her. "Give me your hand" She looks at me with a funny look on her face, but doesn't hesitate to give her hand to me. She watches me as I write something on her hand. "There. For when you want to reach me or hang out."

"Thanks. I will give you call when I get home later. Bye." She then kisses me on the cheek and I start blushing like mad. I don't think I have ever felt my face get so hot so fast! She is smiling at me and turns to get in her car. I watch her drive away until I don't see her no car anymore. I am still in utter shock and make my way back into my house. I can feel my cheek tingling from when she kissed me. I go to take a seat on my sofa when I see the file that was given to me yesterday. I take a look at my target and I know that I can't have these feelings for Ashley because when she finds out the truth, it will only break her heart. That and she will want to kill me! ARGH! CURSE YOU ALFONSO GANG!

* * *

**There you go my lovely people. Now i know you guys really want to know who Spencer's target is, but... i somewhat enjoy keeping you guys at the edge of your seats. :) Til next time. :)**


	5. Unfuckingbelieveable

**Hey People, here is Chapter 5 for you.**

**Irishgrl33: Thanks. I can see that you are dying to know who Spencers' Target is. Lol. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ashley PoV

I get to the Base with just still 5 minutes to spare. I rush to the bathroom and make I look ok. Yep still do despite the fact that I cried my eyes out in front of Spencer! Oh Spencer. What a beautiful name. DUDE! Focus! You can think about Spencer later. I head to the boss man's office and take a seat, waiting to be called in. I look down at my hand and see Spencer's number. I quickly save it to my phone and wipe my hand.

"Lieutenant Davies?" the secretary asks.

"Yes?"

"The Major would like to see you now. Go on through."

"Thank you" I smile at her and head in to his office.

"Good afternoon Sir!" I salute and he salutes back.

"Have a seat Lieutenant."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"It's not what you can do for me, Lieutenant. It's what I can do for you." I look at him a little bit confused. "You see Lieutenant, it seems that despite you costing us our billion dollar jet, your hard work and bravery has been duly noted by a top man. Do you remember what happened on the SS Ronald Reagan, Lieutenant?"

"How can I forget sir? It was by far the closest attack we've had."

_Flashback_

_"Sir, I will take off and try from a high vantage point to see where the attack is coming from and if needed, take necessary steps to stop the attack" I state boldly._

_"Lieutenant, that is a risky thing to do. You are putting yourself in danger." The Major replies in an angry tone._

_"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but its either I die or we all die" I am having an intense glaring competition with the General until he finally breaks away. He takes me to a private room where we its just him and I._

_"Ashley, what if something happens to you? What about your family? They have already lost two sets of parents, I'm not sure if they can handle losing you. I'm not sure if I can handle losing you." he says quietly._

_"Uncle Mark, I know you care about my family. So do I, but this is what I signed up for. It's my job to protect my country by all means and if that means taking a risk then I will do it." I look at him with pleading eyes._

_"Alright. You be careful out there ok? I don't wanna be going home to your family with a yellow piece of paper." he says_

_"I will uncle. If anything happens to me, you tell my family I love them and I will be watching over them." I say to him._

_"NO! You tell them that yourself. You made a promise to Clay. So you come back alive and you tell them that yourself!" He says as he starts to cry._

_"Ok." I give him a hug and we head back to the operations room and every one is looking at us._

_"Get the Lieutenant's jet ready." Everyone is looking at me in shock but quickly goes back to work. "Be careful, Lieutenant. God Speed!"_

_"Thank You sir" I head out to the deck where some of the crew are looking at me with sad eyes or giving me a 'are-you-fucking-crazy' look. I get into my jet ready to take off and my heart is pounding really hard. "Go for take off" I hear Mark say in the intercom. I look outside to the crew and the operator gives me a thumbs up. I start my engine and push full throttle, which takes me and jet forward. We make a clean take off and I head for the sky. I circle around the ship high in the air to find not one, not two, not even three, but 5 other aircrafts releasing missiles on the ships around us._

_"Eagle 1, do you copy?" I hear in the intercom_

_"This is Eagle 1, I hear you loud and clear, over" I say back_

_"What's the situation up there? over" The Major now has got hold of the intercom. When he spoke no one said a word. It was completely quiet, normally I would hear people scrambling in the back ground but today you could probably hear a needle drop._

_"There are 4 birds in the air carrying missiles and 1 bird carrying a nuke, over" I say._

_"Alright Eagle 1, hang tight we will be sending more birds in the air, over" The Major says. Oh shit I've been spotted._

_"NEGATIVE NEGATIVE! Eagle 1 has been spotted. Permission to take down over!" I practically yell into the intercom as I now move away. I'm being chased by two of the birds holding missiles._

_"Eagle 1, Take down is a go. Take down is a go. Do you copy?" The Major is yelling into the intercom_

_"Affirmative!" Time for the fun to begin. I make a quick upside turn which now has me behind the birds and I take aim 'Target Locked' my onboard computer says. I hit the release button so hard and two of my missiles head straight for the air craft. I don't wait for the show to finish and fly back to the 3 left._

_"Navy 415, this is Eagle 1. Two of the birds have been taken down over." I have to constantly keep them updated of the situation._

_"Well done, Eagle 1. We are sending another bird in the air now. Black Bird will focus on the two birds that have missiles and you focus on the nuke, Eagle 1 stand by, over" I hear a cheer in the background. Now we are back in business._

_"Affirmative" I say. Not long after that I see my good ol' friend next to me, Chelsea._

_"Blackbird, nice to have you up here with me" I say as I look over to her._

_"Eagle 1, Nice to be up here to join in on the action" I hear her laugh._

_"Eagle 1, Blackbird. Final take down is a go" We hear over the intercom._

_"Ready for this partner?" I say to Chelsea._

_"Let's do it!" and with that we split off. Chelsea heads in front of the two remaining aircrafts that are carrying missiles and the two birds immediately take the bait. I however stay behind the plane with the nuke and before I know it, I've been spotted. The Co-Pilot starts to shoot at me as I try to dodge each shot, moving from side to side. I decide to move over the plane but before I'm able to do anything I hear a loud yell over the intercom._

_"EAGLE 1, Bird number two is on your tail, I repeat bird number 2 is on your tail." Shit! I press on light speed to get out of there which cause me to move far back into my seat and here I am again being chased._

_"Blackbird, have you exterminated bird number 1?"_

_"Affirmative, I'm on my way there now"_

_"You might want to hurry cause this boy ain't letting up!" I wait a few more seconds when I hear a missile being launched I look on my screen and see the missile coming straight at me. Wait for it. It's getting really close. Wait for it. Almost there. Just as it is about to hit me I pull, watching the missile go past me. My heart was thumping so hard and I'm sweating like a pig._

_"Blackbird, Where the bloody hell are you!" I yell into the intercom_

_"Eagle 1, I'm behind the bird number 2. Preparing to launch. Target locked." Just as she let her missile release so did bird number 2. Chelsea hit her target and so did bird number two. Beep beep beep beep beep._

_"Navy 415, this Eagle 1. My tail has been hit, I repeat my tail has been hit." I say into the intercom. Beep beep beep beep beep beep "Blackbird, I need you to take down nuke."_

_"Eagle 1, this is blackbird. I'm outta missiles." oh shit. beep beep beep beep my jet is going down._

_"Blackbird, return to Navy 415. I have a plan" beep beep beep beep OH SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YA! I can see the ocean now and I haven't ejected yet. I look up to the nuke and watch as they are getting ready to release the nuke on SS Ronald Reagan. OH HELL NO! I pull up on my stick as hard as I can and push on full throttle. I'm out of missiles so I'm about to do the next best thing: crash into the nuke. Surprisingly my jet starts to move upwards and just at the last second I eject. I watch as my jet plunges in the nuke and the explosion sends me flying backwards. I'm able to pull on my parachute and then I black out. I wake up with people surrounding me and realize where I was. I was back on the SS Ronald Reagan._

_"Major, Lieutenant is awake!" I hear the nurse say. I see my uncle and it looks like he has been crying. "Nurse, please empty the room" Once the room was empty. My uncle comes up to me and hugs me._

_"What happened?" I ask._

_"You don't remember?" He looks at me worriedly._

_"Oh trust me I do uncle. I mean what happened after I blacked out." I state._

_"We found you on the northeast. One of the rescue boats pulled you in. It seems that the blast from the nuke pushed further away from the SS Ronald Reagan than we expected."_

_"How long have I been out?" I ask curiously._

_"About a week" he replies. wow I didn't think I was out for that long._

_"Uncle, about the jet..."_

_"No Ashley, You did good. You saved the SS Ronald Reagan and from everyone dying here and more importantly you were able to come out of it alive." He smiled at me._

_"Well I did have a promise to keep" I say smiling at him._

_"Yes that you did. And you need to make me a promise now." I look at him with a quirked eyebrow._

_"Oh yeah what's that?"_

_"Promise me that when you get out of the infirmary, you take a shower cause you stink! Pheeeeeeew!" he says as he walks out._

_End of Flashback_

We laugh as we recall the memory. well the last bit anyways.

"Well, Lieutenant. The President of the United States wanted to have a ceremony and give you personally the medal of honor and bravery." I look at him wide eyed.

"Wow sir. I'm Speechless. I'm not sure what to say." I say to him.

"Lieutenant, You saved the lives of hundreds of people that day. You didn't think that would go unnoticed now would you?" he looks at me with a smile on his face

"Well honestly sir, I just did what I was supposed to do." I say genuinely.

"Oh Ashley, always the humble one, but honestly. If it were me, I'd be giving you the medal of stupidity. You know how scared I got?" he looks at me with serious face now.

"I know. I know. But stupidity comes great responsibility." I laugh and that earns me a laugh from the General.

"Right. Well the ceremony will be in 3 days so invite your family and whoever else ok?"

"Yes sir. Is that all Major?" I ask.

"Yes. That's all. You may go now" He replies.

"Thank you sir" I stand up and salute him. I'm still speechless that THE President of the United States of America is going to be handing me the medals personally. Boy oh boy, I can't wait to tell my family. I definitely can't wait to invite Spencer! Speaking of which, I should probably call her. I pull my phone out and press number one. Yeah yeah, I already have her on speed dial. so? Anyways I'm walking back to my car when she picks up.

_"Hello." _Her sweet voice answers.

"Well hello beautiful!" wow coming on to strong Ash.

_"Ahh well isn't it my favorite person. What can I do for you?"_

"Well I was wondering. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? That's if you're not busy or anything" I say the last bit a little to fast.

_"That would be lovely, Ash. So where are we going?"_ I yet again do my victory dance outside my car.

"How about I don't tell you and you just put on a nice dress yeah?" I say.

_"ok Ash."_ I hear her laughing. _"Hey listen, I'm glad you finally called but I have to get back to work so I will catch you later ok?"_ wow she was waiting for me to call. YAY!

"No worries. Have good rest of the day Spence."

_"You too. Bye"_

"Bye" I smile in to the phone. Its now 6pm. wow I did not realize that time went by so fast. I was here at the base for 4 hours! My stomach is now grumbling. Time to call Chelsea and see if she wants to go to do dinner.

_"Ashley!"_ She yells into the phone. _"So... what do you think?"_

"WAIT! First off: You knew all along?" I ask incredulously.

_"uh... yeah"_ oh I'm gonna frechfrechfichsalkfahfea.

"and you didn't tell me because?"

_"The Major ordered me not too."_

"Since when did you start listening to him?"

"_Since he said that if I tell you, I die. so there. I didn't wanna die you know, well not that way anyway."_ I roll my eyes. _"Don't roll your eyes at me."_

"How'd you?" I say looking around.

_"I can see you, you moron!"_ Next thing I know she is standing outside my door. I shut my phone, get out of my car and give her a bear hug.

"I missed you Chels." I say as I'm still hugging her.

"I missed you too, Ash." We break from the hug and I know she is dying to ask me something.

"What?" I ask.

"What was the second thing you was gonna say?" she asks.

"oh... Secondly, I think you made me deaf when you screamed into your phone." We laugh. "Hey so you want to go to dinner?"

"Hell yeah! Oh and the rest of the platoon is already waiting for us"

"Alright, but... bags not on paying!" I say.

"Hey! no fair. I wasn't ready!" she is whining now. Since when did she start whining?

"That's the point. Lets go!" I say as we get into the car and drive off in to the wind. just kidding. I meant to say drive off into the L.A rush hour. Oh help us all!

* * *

**There it is. Hit that Review button. The more Reviews, the faster the upload. ;)**


	6. Fear of Flight

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter and am really loving the advice that you guys are giving. As you see, this is my first story so i love the suggestions/ constructive criticisms that I'm getting. :)**

**ladytink2011: yes i have noticed. It's part of the first few chapters so that you get a feel of what both are feeling but now that they have met, it will be down to one POV at a time so that you wont be confused about what is going on. As for the case, well, thats just part of the suspense.. ish of it all. Mind if I ask, what exactly are you unhappy about? :) and thanks for the open suggestion. **

* * *

Spencer PoV

"Carlin, I need a report on the current situation," my Dad says. Urgh... I'm not exactly sure what to say to him. I mean, I have been talking to Ashley. I don't know her that well but we talked quite a bit to put together a profile on the target.

"Sir, I have a profile report on the Target based on the conversation with Ashley." I say a little bit nervous.

"Alright good. When is the next time you will talk to Ashley?" my dad asks.

"I believe I have a dinner date tonight with her."

"Date? Spencer you know how I feel about you getting involved in the Target's Family." I roll my eyes at him

"Dad, to be honest, I met her before you gave me the report."

"Yeah I know Spence. Just." He takes in a deep breath. "When the truth comes out, not only do you break her heart, but it will break yours too."

"Dad, I've only known her for 3 days, its not like I'm in love with her or anything. Yeah maybe I like her but it's not going to make a difference in my case" I say pleading with him.

"Alright, but if it gets tough or if you fall for her, you tell me ok? Promise me that." he comes over and gives me a hug.

"Yes sir" I sigh. I'm not sure how this is really going to pan out. I've only known Ashley for three days, yet I feel like I have known her forever and I know that my heart is starting to do some weird things. Maybe I should talk to my mom? PSH! YEAH RIGHT! Like she would care. Ugh. Being a spy and trying to have a normal life is definitely not a good mixture cause in the end, you lose. I will just some how try and protect Ashley from the Target. Oh Ashley! What will I do with you? I look at my clock and its almost 5. I start packing up knowing I have to be home and get ready soon. I wonder where Ashley is taking me tonight and why do I have to wear a dress? I guess it will be a surprise then.

I am ready in no more than 30 minutes. I decide to wear a long red dress with a v-neck. My hair is up in a bun with some loose hairs and I wear a diamond necklace to compliment my attire. Despite me being excited about my date with Ashley, I can't help but think about what my dad said to me. What if things really do fall apart? What if I lose her in the process? Am I really not in love with her? But there is only one question that is really stuck in my head: How will she react when she finds out the truth about me and the truth about my Target? That is my biggest fear and I have seen first hand what has happened when people find out about our true identities. Either our family are in danger or the people we love. OR our family and the people we love completely hate us and abandon us. I literally frown at that thought because then I'm brought back to my feelings about Ashley. These things that she makes me feel, well, I've never felt it before. The butterflies in the stomach syndrome, sweaty palms disease, can't stop thinking about her headaches, and of course the uncontrollable heart failure. These things I have never ever, in my entire life, felt these things. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door where I find her with her back turned toward me and boy I am shocked by the sight that I see. Ashley is wearing a long black dress that is completely showing her very very VERY toned back. She turns around and omg she looks so beautiful. Her hair is let down, she has just the perfect amount of make up on and she is wearing a beautiful smile. We stay like that for god knows how long, just staring at each other when Ashley clears her throat.

"Good evening ma... uh... Spencer" I giggle at her little fumble. "You look... wow... You look like you are trying to impress someone?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I could say the same about you." I smirk at her. "And good evening to you gorgeous."

"Ahh. Well you see there is this certain someone who lives across the road from me and my god, she has definitely caught my eye. So yes I am trying to impress." She asks with a huge grin.

"Oh it so definitely is." I say as I blush.

"Did I say it was you?" she says with a serious face.

"Well. Uh. I was." I start stuttering and she bursts out laughing. "Oh you meanie!"

"You shoulda seen your face!" she says as she continues laughing. I hit her playfully on the arm. "So you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Now you see, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" she winks.

"Well, I gather that it will be a nice restaurant since we are wearing nice dresses." says the spy in me. 'Go away. No spyness tonight.'

"You will see." She says. "May I?" This time she holds her hand out for me to hold. I take it and I'm shocked and pleased to find that our hands are a perfect fit. Like it was meant to be there. Hers in mine and mine in hers. She smiles at our joined hands and takes me to her... what the!

"Uh... Ash... Why is there a limo parked outside my driveway?" I ask slightly confused.

"That's our ride... duh" OMG! Did she just really say that that is our ride? Where is she taking me? She holds the door open for me... again and we're off. I notice that we are not heading towards any restaurant but to an airfield.

"Is this where you kidnap me?" I look at her and she is smiling slightly amused.

"Sort of. How do you feel about flying?" I start to get a bit fidgety. You ask why? Well I'm scared of flying. HEY! Spies can be afraid of certain things too you know?

"I'm ok with it." I croak out.

"Hey. We don't have to go on a plane if you don't want to." Aww she is so considerate. I don't want to ruin her plans for our dinner date.

"No no. I will be fine." I give her a weak smile. I look out the window to find that we are on the airfield.

"Spence" She puts her finger under my chin and turns my head towards her and takes my hand with her free hand. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok? These pilots are my friends and they will take good care of us. Besides I told them that if they don't, I will kill them myself." I giggle with her.

"I know you wont Ash." I smile at her. Despite me knowing her only for 3 days, I feel that I can trust her and there is a sense of security in her words. I know she wont let anything happen to me; I can feel it.

"Shall we? Are you gonna be ok?" She looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I will be fine knowing you're gonna be there." I blush at my own words.

"Com'n. You can hold my hand the entire way if you want to" She smirks.

"PSH! Whatever. You only want to hold my hand." I say as I laugh at her antics.

"Say I want to. You got a problem with it?"

"No problem at all." I say a little bit nervous. We get to the plane; well, a private jet and the crew are already waiting for us. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to an Island that is, well, was owned by my father. His house there now belongs to me." Wow, I don't see why she joined the Air Force if this was her lifestyle. As we take off into the night, Ashley's holding my hand and at some point, her arm was around my body and I was leaning into her. It was like she was protecting me. Last time someone did that was when my dad was protecting me from my mom.

_Flashback_

_"YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW YOU UNFORGIVABLE DYKE!" my mom yells as her hand is ready to come down hard on my cheek._

_"PAULA! Don't you dare lay a hand on our daughter or I will have you arrested for abusive conduct!" my dad says as he wraps his arm around me._

_"Arthur. What are you doing? Can't you see what she is doing wrong?" Paula looks at my father, shocked to take my side._

_"No. Loving someone or being in love with the same sex is not wrong, but you. You cheating on me, now that's wrong!" My father yells as my mom just looks at him with a shocked expression. "WHAT? You didn't think I'd find out sooner or later? I let that slide because of our daughter. I wanted her to have a family with a mom and a dad, but seeing you treat her like she is worth nothing because she likes girls... I've had enough. I'm Done!" He takes me in to my room leaving my mom rooted in her position not able to say anything. _

_"Spencer, pack your clothes. We are leaving and we are moving to L.A." Dad says sadness in his voice._

_"But dad, you love mom." _

_"Yeah, but I love you more and it hurts me to see that she would hurt her only daughter because of the life that you have chosen." he says as he hugs me._

_"I love you too Dad." _

_End of Flashback_

A tear escapes my eye as I recall the memory. The memory of my dad protecting me and the memory of my mom disowning me as her daughter.

"Hey are you ok?" Ashley looks at me as she wipes the tear that house now made its way down my face.

"Yeah, just thinking." I reply with a bit of sadness.

"Alright well, I'm here if you need to talk ok?" She says with a smile. God this girl is just amazing.

"I know" I look out the window and see that we are about to land. The Island is not too big, but not too small. Enough to land a jet and have a HUGE mansion. She said house; that is not a house. We land and in no time in the 'house' and head to the back that facing the ocean. There is a table there ready for two with candlelights. There is a fire place just to the corner to keep those outside a little warm, which is a good thing cause its kinda windy.

"Lets take a seat shall we?" Ashley says as she pulls out my chair for me.

"You really know how to take care of a woman don't you Ash?" I say as I smile to her.

"No. I just really know how to be polite." She winks. "Pier, can you bring out the food please" Gosh I didn't even notice the guy standing there. He nods and head inside. It takes only two minutes and our food comes hot.

"Beer or wine?" Ashley asks.

"Surprise me"

"Alright." She whispers in to Pier's ear and he comes out with a bottle of wine. Good thing she chose that cause I really don't like beer.

"I would like to propose a toast. To our brand new friendship and where this may lead us in the future." She says as she raises her glass. I hope it takes us further than friends but the Target. OH WILL YOU QUIT IT! Forget the Target tonight and enjoy your time here with Ashley.

"Hear hear" I say as I clink my glass with hers.

"So Spence, tell me about yourself. I mean last time when talked, it was mainly about me. Tonight I would like it to be about you." She says as she smiles.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well you said you are a writer. What do you like to write?" Crap. Uh.. Oh I will tell her about the story I did.

"Well more like a journalist. I actually did a story last year about a person who saved the SS Ronald Reagan, but I never got the name" She now starts choking on her drink. "Ash. Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Just that's a shocking story." She says a little distracted.

"It was but I'm sure that they will get rewarded for it."

"They will." She smiles "So what made you move out to L.A?" SHIT! Uh... what do I tell her? Do I lie?

"My mom." I say vaguely.

"Oh. I hope it wasn't too serious" If you only knew Ash.

"No no. It wasn't." I say. I can't do this. "Actually it was." She doesn't say anything. She just waits for me to continue.

"You see I told my mom that uh..." I can't believe I'm going to tell her I'm gay.

"Hey take your time." She says. "Whatever happens, I will still be here. Besides its not like I can run anywhere" She says as she winks. I CAN DO THIS!

"Well, I told my mom that I am... gay" I shut my eyes so tight afraid of what her reaction is. When I hear nothing, I open my eyes slowly. She is looking at me slightly amused. "What?"

"Nothing, you just had your eyes shut so tight that I thought you had sown them shut." she says as she laughs.

"Wait you are ok with it?" I ask her slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everyone is entitled to who ever he or she loves, same sex or not," she says as she reaches and touches my hand.

"Wow, thanks for being so understanding." I say shocked. My dad has been the only one so understanding, that it kind of left me speechless.

"No worries. Hey I actually wanted to ask you something," she says.

"Sure"

"There is a ceremony for the person who saved the SS Ronald Reagan 3 days from now and well I have to be there so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" she asks shyly.

"Of course I'll be there. It will be nice to finally find out who this hero is." I say as I smile.

"Yeah" We broke into a comfortable silence that lasted for about 15 minutes so that we can finish our food. Once we are done, Ashley excuses herself to go to the restroom. I head out on to the balcony and watch the waves crashing on the rocks. This is the most perfect date I have ever had. Who would have thought that a Lieutenant of the Air Force is this romantic. What the hell are you thinking Spence? You don't even know if she likes you back. The wind picks up a bit and sends a shiver through out my body. I suddenly feel a blanket being wrapped around me and strong arms holding me.

"Welcome back!" I say as I lean into her.

"You know why I don't mind you being gay?" She says as I look up at her and she is staring out to the vast ocean.

"I was actually going to ask you." She smiles.

"The reason I don't mind you being gay Spencer" She looks down at me, our faces so close that our noses are almost touching. "Is because I'm gay and I like you. I like you a lot." She whispers. I'm drowning in her brown orbs knowing that I should tell her how I feel, but before I can do that, I feel her lips on mine. It was a sweet, soft kiss that was filled with love and passion. We broke apart with our foreheads touching.

"I like you too, Ash" I whisper back at her. I turn to the ocean again; content to be in the arms of the girl who might be the one for me.

No POV

Spencer and Ashley continue to have conversations through the night, getting to know each other better. Both girls knowing that, sooner or later, what they have will turn in to something beautiful. The girls know that they will have to return to reality in a couple of hours, but with a content smile on their face as they both may have found the one. As both girls are enjoying their time together, they fail to notice a man standing on the beach of the Island watching them.

"I will be back. I assure you that," The man says as he watches on, waiting to make his move.

* * *

**Here it is guys. Suspense building up inside of you? Don't worry we are getting there. Slowly but painfully. ;)**


	7. Love at First Sight?

**I'm baaaack.. Here is another chapter for you Spashley lovers. :)**

**AllNamesWereTaken: i have a feeling that you might know too.. but let's see if we are both right ae? ;)**

**now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Ashley PoV**

It was such a beautiful night last night. Spencer enjoyed every bit of it and more importantly I found out that we both like each other. I think Date 1 was success. I can't help but think about what comes next for Spencer and me. Will there be a future for us? I hope so. I hope she thinks the same way too. I really like this girl. I don't think I have ever fallen in lo... like with someone this fast before. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to find the blonde beauty's name on the screen.

**'Thx 4 lst nyt. I reali enjoyed it. I hope we can do it agen sumtym. I'm alreadi missing u. xo S'** awww she is soo sweet.

**'It was no problem. Anything 2 make u smyl. I miss u 2. Xo A'** I have a huge smile on my face.

"Who are you missing?" Aiden says in my ear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream as I fall off my chair. "RAINBOW! Can you quit doing that!"

"Why? It's what humors me in the morning." He says as he laughs.

"Don't you like have a job?" I say a bit annoyed.

"Don't you know that it's like my day off?" He says as he mocks me.

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever." I roll my eyes at him

"Soooo.. Rainbow, tell me who you miss." he says as he starts the coffee machine.

"None of your beeswax!" I reply as I look at my phone with a really big grin on my face.

"Hey so do you wanna go to the movies with me today?" Aiden asks as he sets his coffee on the table and sits next to me.

"What's on?" I say. I haven't been to the movies in a long time. It might be a good idea.

"Oh a few things really we should really check before" and with that he grabs my phone out of my hand and puts it high in the air so that I can't reach it.

"AID! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I reply jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Yeah in a minute. Oooooohhhhh.. Who is S? And what as this about last night?" he says as he hands me my phone back. I take this opportunity to hit him in the arm hard. "OWWW!"

"That's what you get Rainbow." I smirk.

"Yeah, I deserved it but it was worth it. Are you gonna tell me?" He asks.

"Well, you know how I didn't come home last night?"

"Yeah. Except Kyla said that you were going to the Island so we didn't worry as much."

"Oh ok. Well I took Spencer there."

"Who is Spencer?"

"You know? The girl who was lying on top of me the first day I got back? The next door neighbor."

"REALLY! Wow. Ash, you have never taken anyone there before except family. What makes this girl so special?"

"I don't know Aid. She makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I know I can trust her. I think I…." Am I really? Is this the right thing to say?

"Com'n Ash spit it out. I'm dying in suspense here."

"Aid, I think I love her."

"Woah. You've only known her for 4 days and you think you already love her?"

"I know! That's what has got me thinking. I've known her for a short time and yet here I am telling you that I might be in love with her."

"Let me ask you this. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"HA! Yeah right. I find it hard to believe in love, yet here I am in love!"

"Answer the question!"

"No I don't believe in love at first sight. Happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause what you are feeling right now are signs of love at first sight."

"Yeah I agree."

"Wait. You agree? How does that feel coming out of your mouth?"

"Like jet fuel."

"Ew. You've tasted jet fuel before?"

"No. I mean; it was hard ok. Aiden" I whine. "What am I going to do?"

"Ashley, if I were in your shoes. I would wait a while to tell her that I love her or him in my case. But whatever you feel, you know your family supports you." I smile at him knowing what he is saying is true. "Besides, its not like you've kissed her yet." I blush at the statement. "OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE! Damn rainbow, you move fast!"

"No I don't, we just felt it was a nice setting. And she likes me too." I wink at him.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this loved up in ages. Like 5 years ages."

"Yeah I know."

"Do I need to have a talk with Spencer? You know, if she hurts you our whole family will come after her speech?" I look at him horrified. "I was just kidding. Geez take a chill pill."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack before I turn 25?"

"No no. But seriously Ash, if she hurts you…."

"Yeah Yeah. I know."

"So we will go to the mall then?"

"You and your shopping vices! You are just as bad as Kyla."

"Aaaaassssshhhhh… please?" He says with a pout.

"Ugh. I can't say no when you look like a monkey." I say laughing. "Right well, we'll leave later. I just feel like staying in the house this morning. Long day yesterday."

"Uhuh. I'm sure it was!" He winks. I head up to my room and go through some of the things I have there and then I see it. My dad's guitar. A gift. A memory. An item with a lot of meaning. I pull it out and it still has it beautiful red coating. The strings are a bit worn out, well, unusable since I haven't played it for 8 years now. I let my fingers glide over the guitar and I know that something deep inside me is telling me to move on. My dad may be gone, but his memories still remain and that's what's important. I start strumming and notice that I need to get a few things before I can play again.

"Aiden!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Lets go to the mall now."

"Wait what! I'm not ready yet. Give me 30 minutes" urgh... I swear he takes longer to get ready than I do!

"Ok fine. But hurry up please!" I'm ready in 15 minutes and in the end, wait a whole hour for Aiden to get ready.

"Geez, I thought you were never gonna get outta that shower."

"What's the rush Ash?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to go now." he can see through me. He is looking at me right now with his 'I-don't-believe-a-word-you-say' look.

"Uhuh... ok so where to first?"

"Um.. The uh... thmscshop."

"Sorry where?"

"Ugh. The. Music. Shop. Understood?"

"Yeah ok.. Wait what are gonna do there?" and then I see the glint in eyes and I knew that it finally clicked in his head. "You are gonna start playing again?"

"I might, but I can't do that with beat up strings now can I?" I say. We have a quiet drive to the shops and before I get out, Aiden grabs my arm.

"Ash, you starting to play doesn't have anything to do with a certain someone does it? A certain someone who lives across the road?" Aiden asks. I sigh and turn to look at him.

"Sort of. I mean I had a talk to Clay and well sooner or later, I'm going to have to move on. My dads guitar is my memory of him and I should use it." I say with pure honesty.

"Yeah that's true. I'm glad that you are going to start singing again. I missed those times."

"Me too. Alright lets go before we get all sentimental and shit." We broke out in laughter. Ready for a day of shopping.

**Spencer PoV**

"Dad, can you tell me a bit more about the Alfonso gang?" I ask. I really want to know why we are after these guys and why He is my target.

"Why do you ask?" he says eyeing me.

"I just want to know why we are after a gang that us agents only found out about 4 days ago." That's a good enough reason right?

"What you really are asking is 'why are you the agent who has the task of taking down this target'. Am I correct?" crap he read right through me

"Yeah that's my real question." I say looking to the ground.

"Spencer, the reason why you are assigned to him is because you live right across the street from Ashley and you can get information out of her. She trusts you."

"You mean you want me to use her?" I say wide-eyed.

"Sort of. I just want you to get information from her."

"But dad! I cant do that to her. I lo... like her."

"This is what I mean Spencer. You putting work and personal life together."

"What personal life dad? My life right now is a lie! Do you know how hard it is for me to lie to her? To finally find someone who I can trust and feel protected, yet still have to lie to them about what I do and who I am?"

"This is what you signed up for Spencer! You knew that when you came into the secret service your life would be different."

"YEAH I KNOW! But what I did not sign up for is to lie to the one I love!" I yell at him. Yes I love her.

"You love her?" He looks at me a little shocked.

"Yes dad, I love her. I've only known her for a short time but she is different to anyone else. She makes me feel things that I have never felt before."

"Spencer. I know this is really hard, but can you still do this case?" what kind of question is that! I just told him that I love Ashley and yet he is still on about this case!

"Tell me about the Alfonso gang dad. Why do you want them taken down so badly?" I say determined to find out the reason behind

"9 Years ago, I was on a mission with my partner. We were supposed to take down the Alfonso gang leader except we were ambushed. It was like they knew we were coming. When I turned to my partner, he had the gun pointed at me. That's when I realized my partner was the leader of the Alfonso gang. I don't know why, but he let me go." he sighed. "A year later, a plane crashed and this was caused by the Alfonso gang. The Secretary of Defense covered this up because the Alfonso gang grew from 30 to 120,000 in just a year and they threatened the US at the time. I didn't just lose a partner Spencer, I lost a brother, but despite Rico being my blood, I can't let him continue this so I've made it my life mission to stop Rico and who ever else is in the Alfonso gang."

"Dad I... I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Spencer, I didn't want you to become like me. Work-aholic, determined to bring down the enemy, so focused that I forgot what it was like to be in love." I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. "If you really love her, then I will transfer you from the Target and we can..."

"No." I stop him. "I will finish this and I will get what we need." I walk out of the office prepared to do whatever it takes to bring down this man.

**Rico's PoV (Somewhere in the middle of the desert)**

"LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF IT!" the man yells tryin to get loose from my men.

"Oh feisty now." he spits in my face and I kick him in the ribs "You listen here, you will do as I say or your family will be killed." I smirk at him.

"Alright, I will do as you say, but if you lay a hand on them, I will come find you and kill you myself." A threat? Him against my entire army? I'll see about that.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You have trained me well haven't you?" I nod. I tell my men to let go of him and he moves to my side.

"Indeed I have. You have my word. If you do this job, I will leave your family out of this mess and I will let you live."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find this man." I show him a file. "And I want you to kill him."

"What about the plan for attack on the CIA?"

"That, my naive student, is a diversion. We will have them running on a wild goose chase while you go for the main mission. Can you handle it?" I ask.

"Yeah I can handle it." He says as he walks out. I turn to my second in charge.

"Follow him and if he does anything stupid. Kill his family and then kill him." The time has come Arthur. Let's dance.

* * *

**Wow, what a chapter ae? lol.. just kidding. Reviews are welcome. ;) **


	8. Cats and Sneezes

**hey hey! so im back with another chapter! Are we finally gonna find out who the mystery target is? some of you have gut feelings of who it may be. Are you guys right? We will have to see.. :)**

**101lincy: I'm loving your reviews. I thought my email was spazzing out when i checked my email.. but thanks for the reviews its good to read. :)**

**ConcealedAttraction: You too? lol.. just kidding.. **

**Lets get on with the story ae. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Ashley PoV**

It's been a long two days. I had to get my speech ready for tomorrow and... yes that was it. Hey don't laugh! It's hard to write a speech when you are addressing the United States President! I have literally covered my floor with scrunched up papers.

"ASH! Dinner will be ready soon!" I hear Kyla yelling. It's been a while since we had a family dinner. Well more like Clay was M.I.A most of the time. I'm not sure what that boy gets up to but when the company needs him, he literally disappears in to thin air. I head downstairs and join the rest of the family and hear them talking about some sort of memory.

"I so remember that one!" Kyla replies laugh.

"What are we remembering?" I ask.

"Oh you know.. Just the time when you first saw Olivia Wilde and you ran straight into the door!" Kyla grins and I frown. The room erupts in laughter. oh gosh embarrassing stories about me.

"HEY! you did the exact same thing when you saw Brad Pitt Ky!" It was her turn to frown now.

"Yea yea. Hey we were doing embarrassing stories of Ash! How did it turn to me?" Kyla asked.

"Well, lets just say Ash has her ways" Aiden replies, winking at me.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Glenn butts in. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh you know the part where Aiden said 'Ash has her ways' and then winked!" Damnet. He caught that! Sometimes I think my family are bunch of spies trained to read every inch of our being!

"Let's just say Ash got her wish the other night." Aiden replies grimacing. "You see..."

"AIDEN!" I run up to him and jump on his back and cover his mouth with my hand. "It's nothing guys."

"Aley hs grfend" he tries to say. What the! what's that?

"EW. Aiden!" I scream wiping my hand on his shirt.

"That's what you get" he says winking

"Sooo... are either one of you gonna tell us what's going on?" Glenn says amused.

"Ugh.. Fine. I took Spencer aka girl next door to the Island." I mumble out

"What?" "Really?" Kyla and Glenn said at the same.

"Yeah" I mumble again.

"You never take anyone to that Island." Kyla states matter-of-factly.

"I know. She is just different ok?" I say with a shrug.

"We support you Ash." Glenn says as he hugs me "buuuuuuut we wanna meet her."

"Fine, but no interrogating alright?"

"We'll try not too" Kyla says grinning

"mhm... Try.. yet will fail." I say laughing. "Hey, you guys seen Clay? I haven't seen him for 3 days now."

"nah.. we haven't." Glenn says as we sit around the table. "I called his job and they said that he hasn't shown up. He might be out in the field and just forgot to tell us or he could be out with a girl."

"Alright well. I wanted to tell you guys something actually. Well more like ask you guys... You remember when you guys got a call from our uncle about me and the SS Ronald Reagan incident?" I ask remembering their reaction.

_Flashback_

_"She did what?" Clay yelled in to the phone._

_"Hey, you guys I know your sister can be a bit of a... well idiot sometimes, but she is a live and that's what's important."_

_"You didn't try to stop her?" It was Kyla's turn to yell in to the phone._

_"He did. Trust me he did. I just didn't let him have it, I guess." I say in to the speaker._

_"ASHLEY DAVIES! You suggested this and almost got yourself killed? This is why we didn't want you to join in the first place." Clay yelled._

_"Guys! Stop yelling! Here let me ask you this. Would you have rather had me come home in a coffin with thousand of others dead too or home alive?"_

_"You are so stubborn sometimes, Rainbow" Aiden finally calmed down._

_End of Flashback_

"Man. Clay and Kyla were so mad. It was like they grew two horns on their head!" Glenn says.

"Why were me and Kyla so mad?" Finally Clay's here. Now I can ask my whole family.

"Clay!" I give him a hug and he stiffens at the action. After a few seconds, he hugs me back. I wonder what that was all about. "Com'n let's eat."

"We were talking about our reaction to Ashley's little stunt while on the Ronald Reagan." Kyla says giving me a 'you-are-so-stupid-sometimes' look.

"ahh yeah. how can I forget? I remember saying something about me killing her myself when she got home." Clay says as giggles. "Why are we talking about that anyway?"

"Not sure. Ashley wanted to tell us something. Good thing you are home now. You just disappeared." Aiden says.

"Yeah I was with a client."

"mhm.. You mean girl right?"

"Har har very funny. But yes she is a girl. Her name's Chelsea."

"I'm glad you all are home." Then I realized what he said. "Wait what? Chelsea?"

"Yeah"

"Does this girl happen to have black curlyish hair?" I say smiling.

"Yeah? Why?" he looks at me a little bit confused. So thats why I haven't heard from Chelsea in a while, I will catch up with her tomorrow.

"Oh nothing." I smirk.. "I actually wanted to tell you guys together and now I can." I smile. I can't help but feel a little bit excited at what their reaction may be after I tell them that they will get to see me shake the hand of the United States President. "Well, there is a ceremony tomorrow, that will be held at base. It seems that my bravery, or stupidity as our dear uncle would call it..."

"I agree with Uncle." Clay says and I glare at him.

"As I was saying! It seems that my actions were noted by the top dog and wants to give me my medals personally. So would it be alright..." I rethink what I say. "Actually you guys will clear your schedules for tomorrow night and go to that ceremony tomorrow."

"How do you know we want to you go?" Glenn looks at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because you loooooooovvvvvveeee me..." I say with the biggest grin.

"Alright it's settled then. We are going to Ashley's ceremony tomorrow. What do we wear?" Aiden says a little too excited.

"Something nice"

"How abou..." Ky pipes up.

"Not something slutty Ky." I smirk at her. "A nice looking evening dress would suffice my dear little sister."

"ugh whatever. What are you gonna wear?" My sister says giving me that look.. I know that look. The one wear she has a sparkle in her eye knowing that she might be able to use me as her doll. It's not the first time I've seen it and I'm sure as hell it aint the last.

"As usual. My uniform." I shrug.

"oh" she says a little deflated.

"Fine, you can do my hair and make up" I say rolling my eyes.

"YAY!" she says as she claps. I swear she can be a little kid sometimes. The others start to talk about the ceremony tomorrow and I look over to Clay. He seems a little distracted cause he sure has been pretty quiet.

"You alright bro? You seem in deep thought there."

"yeah I'm fine sis. Just real tired. It's been a long 3 days." he replies.

"Alright, but if you need me. I'm here ok?"

"I know. Hey I have to go but I will be back later tonight." He smiles at me and then leaves. There is definitely something wrong.

Spencer PoV

Gosh, I've literally been stationed at this very spot for the last 5 hours. When is this guy going to move? What is he doing in there anyway? Sigh.. I shall go back to my happy place. Ashley. There is a ceremony tomorrow and I'm her date. I can't wait to finally find out and probably even meet the person who saved the SS Ronald Reagan. Not only that, I can't wait to spend more time with Ashley. I haven't been this happy since... I can't even remember. I can still feel the tingling of my lips from when we kissed. I haven't even talked to her for two days. I'm so over loaded with this case that I have forgotten to even send her a text. Actually, I should probably do that now.

**'Hey babe. Hw u doin? sori I havnt bin able 2 txt u or call u lately. Ive bin overloaded wid work. I hope ur ok. I miss u. Cant wait 2 c u tom! xo S'** I chuck my phone back in to my lap and again resume my 'stake out' position: staring at the front door. Not even a minute later I receive a text from Ashley.

**'Gudevening gawjus! ive bin alryt. juz workin on sum things, cleanin d haus. stuff 2 occupy my time. dun wori bout it. I knw dat bein a journalist can be tough work so its ok. Cnt w8 2 c u 2! xo A'** ugh. its getting harder and harder to lie to her. Sooner or later, the truth is going to come out and she will probably hate me. Not only is it hard to lie to her, I'm supposed kill one of her family members! How are you supposed to do that when the girl you love is related to this. this. this creep!

"God, do you hate me or something?" I say to myself. "Cause seriously, this is just kinda getting outta control."

"uh Spencer. Who are you talking to?" I hear my partner say into the earpiece. Crap he heard me, well duh. you kinda said it out loud!

"no one." I say a little too fast.

"You were talking to yourself?" he says with a slightly amused tone.

"Oh shut up Marcus. You know how these stake outs can drive you crazy."

"I know. Any movement on your side?"

"Nope. Yours?"

"None. This will be a long night."

"Tell me about it."

Marcus and I have been partners for a while now. 2 years in fact. We've worked on a lot of cases together despite the fact that the company is supposed to be filled with one-man agents. He is my Italian friend. They recruited him the same time I got recruited and I trust him with a lot of things. He is like the brother I never had but after my dad's story on the Alfonso gang. I can't trust anyone too much. Finally I see some movement.

"Marcus, the target has moved from the building. Be advised that the target is headed your way on foot."

"I hear ya. I will keep an eye out for you when you go place the tracker on his car. Let me know when you have exited the building."

"Will do partner." As soon as the target is out of sight. I get out of my car and make my way towards the building. There are no side doors or windows to his garage. Shit. This means I have to go through the front door. Once I'm in, I make my way towards the garage and stick the tracking device under his car. I'm about to leave when something catches me eye. I go towards the room and I'm shocked at what I find. There are pictures on the wall of his family. So many pictures. There are files on every single member of his family and there is one file that catches my eye. Ashley's file. Just as I'm about to open it, I hear the door open. SHIT!

"Marcus" I whisper "Why didn't you tell me someone was coming?"

"Spencer, you have to hide. The target hasn't returned yet." Who the hell came in then? Oh fuck I hear the footsteps coming this way. Where the hell am I going to hide! The hot water closet. I scramble to the closet as quietly as possible and shut the door leaving a little bit of space to see who else is in the house. It's a tall man, with black hair and wearing a very expensive suit. He takes a seat facing away from me. I try to regulate my breathing and get my heartbeat back to normal, but its not working cause my adrenaline has kicked in.

"Spencer, the target has arrived. Are you still in the building?" I hear the door open again and the man stands and faces the hot water closet waiting. Rico! All these years my dad was looking for you and here you are. "yeah" I say as quietly as I could while getting out my recorder. Good thing the target said something just as I said that.

"Rico! What a pleasant surprise!" The target says a little to uncomfortably for my liking.

"Well, I thought it was time to make a visit just to see how the progress is on your mission." Rico says with a smirk.

"I'm working on it. Just give me more time. You know it's hard to locate a man of his form."

"Yes I know. That's why I put you on this mission." Rico again says. "but alright you will have more time. I'm a very patient man. I waited 9 years, I don't think a couple more months will get me agitated. But remember, you do something stupid, I will kill your family." Oh no. The target is being black mailed. We have got this mission very wrong!

"I will find Arthur Carlin." he said what? my breath hitches and I breathe in some dust. Shit I'm gonna sneeze. I cover my nose and in the process knock over something. You have got to be kidding me.

"What was that?" Rico asks as he looks around.

"It was probably a cat." the target shrugs.

"There is a cat in your closet?" Rico says walking over to the closet. The closet that I'M IN! Dude! You! My target! Do something! Say Something! Right, cause you can send telepathic messages to your Target. Idiot! Rico gets to the closet door and puts his hand on the knob and pulls out his gun. Fuck! I shut my eyes so tightly ready to be caught.

"Look Rico, it is a cat." I open one of my eyes and take a peak. Where the hell did he get that cat?

"Ah, well then there is no problem here." Rico says turning away from the door. I breathe out some of the air that I didn't know I was holding, but still hold my breath in fear that I will sneeze.

"Nope. All good." The target shrugs again.

"Good. That's all for now. Now shall we attend to some other matters at a bar?" Rico grins

"Sounds good" The target says a little too stiffly. They turn to leave. I'm about to blow right now. I'm running out of breath and I really need to sneeze!

"Spencer. The target has left the building and gotten in to a car with another man" as soon as I heard that, I let out the biggest sneeze of my entire life! I am never hiding in a hot water closet again.

"Thanks Marcus. There is some new evidence that can completely turn this case around. We need to get to base now." I say as I walk out the building. Not only that. I need to talk to my Dad about what I just heard on a more personal basis. This case is definitely starting to become more twisted than I thought.

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Unfortunately, we didn't get to meet the Target in this Chapter, but you are learning more about him and Rico. :) Catch you guys next time. **


	9. Did I Say It Too Soon?

**Hey all, I wasn't planning on uploading this today but hey. I was requested to put up another chapter so why not. :)**

**lilbit1016: it sure does my friend. It sure does.**

**AllNamesWereTaken: lol.. dont worry we are getting near. :)**

**ConcealedAttraction: I love the idea. I just might use it ae. but yes we all dread what will happen when Ashley does find out Spencer's true identity. Will Ashley stay or leave? dun dun dun.. lol.. and here is a chapter for you. the chapter where Spencer finds out that it's Ashley.**

**Enjoy my peoples. :)**

* * *

**Spencer PoV**

Ahhhh... A new day! I just want to forget what I heard last night and the fact that I could have almost died being in a stupid closet. Right enough of that. To my happy place: Ashley land. Ashley is taking me to the ceremony of the person who saved the SS Ronald Reagan. It will be nice to finally know who this mystery person is. I still can't believe I told my dad I love her. Actually, I can't believe I'm actually in love with her. I'm getting breakfast ready when I'm interrupted with my phone ringing.

"What?" I say annoyed.

_"Geez, you sound like you are in a sour mood?" _Oh that beautiful voice.

"Oh sorry Ash. Just had a long day yesterday and to top it off, I haven't been able to sleep last night."

_"You ok? Why couldn't you sleep?"_ No. No. I'm not ok. I almost got killed last night and... and now I gotta fucking lie to her... AGAIN!

"Yeah I'm fine. I had to finish an article by this morning so I was working on that the whole night." what a load of bullshit..

_"ahh.. I see.. Well hey, I was hoping to take you to breakfast this morning before we go to the ceremony this afternoon, but you sound like you need your rest." _

"No.. It's fine. We can go to breakfast." I say as I yawn.

_"Spencer, did you just yawn?"_ she says giggling. "_Listen honey, there will be plenty of days for us to have breakfast so today we can take a rain check and you can get some sleep yeah?"_ aww this girl is too good to me.

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm dead sure. You sound really tired. I will pick you up later around 4? Sound alright?"_

"Yep sounds good."

_"Alright have a good rest beautiful."_

"I will and Ash" I pause "thanks for being good to me"

_"Always. Sweet Dreams. Bye"_

"Bye" I put my phone down and I think I have the biggest smile on my face. This girl is too good to me. I head to my bed and lay down thinking about Ashley and sleep enveloped me sooner than I thought.

_Beep Beep Beep._ ugh you gotta be kidding me. My alarm just went off and its only 3:30pm. WAIT WHAT! I scramble to get outta my bed and take the fastest shower I have ever had. 3:40pm. Com'n Spencer, she will be over in 20 minutes. I go to my closet and try to find something to wear. What the hell am I gonna wear? Finally I just decide to wear a nice knee-high dress. 3:45pm. ugh. I still have hair and make up to do. I turn the blow dryer on and for some reason it doesn't work! WTF! I try a different plug. Please work. Please work. YES! 3:58pm. Make up. I run to my bedroom unfortunately not noticing my shoes in the middle of the room next thing I know I go crashing to the ground.

"I'm Fine!" I say to myself as I get up. I scramble to get my make up on, which is not too bad looking considering that I have no time left. _knock knock_. Ashley is here. I start going to the door. oh wait my perfume! I go back to my bedroom spray some perfume and run to the front door. Before I open the door, I compose myself and take a deep breath. I open the door and Ashley is there already waiting; looking very sharp in her uniform again. I must say, she looks real hot in that uniform.

"Hi" I blush.

"Good afternoon" She replies.

"Oh Ash, do you always have to be so polite?" I said.

"Not really." She says walking closer until she is right up close to me. "You wanna know the truth?" she whispers

"yeah" I say that's even barely a whisper.

"I really like you and being around you makes me nervous that I tend to be a lot more polite than usual." She is staring in my eyes now. Oh god those eyes!

"Ash." she is grinning. "Will you just shut up and..." before I even finish the sentence I feel her lips on mine. She takes my bottom lip and sucks on it which makes me moan so loud that she pulls back.

"uhm.. we are going to be late" she says smiling "If we continue, I won't be able to stop" I blush at her last comment

"Let's go" we get to the ceremony and takes the seat up front and her family is already seated there. Well I guess when you are Lieutenant, you get the good seats.

"Spencer Id like you to meet my family. Glenn, Aiden, Kyla, and Clay" she says pointing to each one. Wow they are an attractive bunch.

"Finally nice to meet the girl Ashley's been talking about constantly" Aiden says which earned him a nice slap to the back of the head.

"Geez Ash. You are so brutal." he says smiling.

"Only to you Rainbow, only to you." she winks at him. Rainbow? Remind to self: ask Ashley why she calls him Rainbow.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer" slowly each of the family members giving me hugs. They are such a sweet family.

"Nice family Ash" I say as we sit down.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you all for being here on a very special night." the Secretary of Defense begins "Tonight we are awarding a very brave soldier who saved the SS Ronald Reagan. As you all know, the name has not been released yet but today, we will be meeting for the first time the one who put their life on the line for the sake of those many lives on the SS Ronald Reagan. Tonight, we have the most powerful man in the United States to present the Medal of Honor and the Medal of Bravery. Mr. President" the SD nods towards the President.

At this point Ashley takes my hand in hers and laces our fingers together. I look down at our joined hands and then to her, she is focusing on the Podium, but she has a big smile on her face. It's not often that someone can make me smile from ear to ear, but this girl has managed to put a huge smile on me since the first day I met her.

"Good Evening! Just as the Secretary of Defense said, I will be giving the award to the hero that saved many lives that fateful day." I was brought out of my thoughts when the President spoke. It's really an honor to be here with Ashley, sharing this with her. "Some of you already know the story and some of you don't. Just last year, the SS Ronald Reagan was attacked and the only way to take them down was in the air. It was a risky decision to take off while they were being bombarded with missiles. A decision made by our hero, who did not stop to think for one second that she could lose her life. A decision that saved many lives and was able to bring back the troops unhurt. Not only that, she was able to come out of it alive despite being tossed out of her jet. Now I know you are all dying to meet who the mystery hero is so without further ado. Ladies and Gentleman. Lieutenant Ashley Davies, the hero of the SS Ronald Reagan." My eyes widened at the realization that my Ashley risked her life and save all those people. MY ASHLEY! She was about to get up and my hand instantly took a vice grip on Ashley's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" I whisper a little harshly but clearly in utter shock. She looks at me smiling.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Babe, you wanna let go of my hand?" she says winking.

"oh sorry" I say as I blush. I watch her walk up to the podium and everyone giving her a well-deserved applause. I am just amazed at this girl. She is a fighter pilot, a lieutenant at 23, she chose to be in the Air Force even though she had a good life style, she is gentle, she is kind, she is very polite, and she SAVED thousands of lives on the SS Ronald Reagan. What more can this girl do? More importantly, how the hell am I gonna tell her I love her? Well... I don't. I watch on as the President shakes her hand and gives her the medals then salutes her. ugh she looks so hot in her uniform saluting. Man the things I could do to her... SPENCER! Get your mind outta the gutter!

"Thank you! It's an honor to meet you sir and receive these medals. Although one of these medals, my family would say the medal of stupidity." Everyone laughs including me, I look over to her family nodding in agreement. I don't blame them.

"In all honest truth, despite the fact that in some minds it might be perceived as the medal of stupidity, I'm glad I made the decision to fly that day. If I hadn't, then I would not be here today. I would not be back with my family and I would not have met the girl that has changed me." She is looking straight at me.

"The girl who has made me an even better person and someone who has enabled me to finally open up about my parents death and the girl I trust. I would not have met the girl... I love." OH MY GOD! Did she just? Did I just? Did I hear her right? I look over to her family and they are all smiling at me. "Thank you all and have a good night." Everyone was clapping and standing, but I was in shock. I was rooted to my seat thinking how could she love me? I mean I love her, but I can't tell her that. What about the case? What then! Will she love me then! Next I see Ash kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you ok? Did I say it too soon?" she looks worried and nervous. I just shake my head. "Look I know I said I love you and I do. It's only been a week since I met you but I feel that I can trust you. I'm not pressuring you to say it back now or at all. I just needed you to know that that's how I feel about you." What do I say to that! How do I respond to such a beautiful message?

"I... uh.. its.." I struggle to say anything.

"shhh.. don't say anything" She says as she takes me in her arms. Finally after regaining control of my speech, I pull back and look in to her eyes.

"Ash.. I... Thank you.." I finally manage to say. "It will take time for me to say those 3 words, but I hope one day I can muster up the courage to."

"I will wait no matter how long it takes cause you are worth it" she gives me a soft kiss and lean our foreheads together. Only to be interrupted by Kyla clearing her throat.

"Are you two done being all lovey dovey? cause I'm hungry you know?" Kyla states.

"Yeah we all are." I hear a familiar voice.

"Chelsea!" I state.

"Spencer?" she says.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. We went to high school together back in Ohio." I say as I hug Chelsea. "How do you two know each other?" letting go of Chelsea slightly confused.

"Congratulations Lieutenant!" Chelsea says as she salutes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Major." Ashley salutes back. "Now come here and give your old pal a hug!" Wow what a small world.

"WAIT HOLD UP! Is this the same Chelsea you were asking me about Ash?" Wait what? Clay knows her too?

"Yeah little bro!" Ashley says laughing.

"Why you little! No wonder you were smiling!" Clay says as he takes Ashley by neck and tickles her. It's nice to watch Ashley interact with her family, to be able to see a different side to her. I can see that she loves her family so much. I frown at that thought. Even when I'm trying to forget about the case, it still weaves its way into my head.

"Spence? You alright there? You kinda zoned out for a bit" Ashley asks waving her hand in front of my face.

"huh? oh yeah fine. Just watching you interact with your family. It's nice to see that you love them a lot." I say. So it's partly true. Not really a lie right?

"yeah I really do" Ashley says as she looks at her family smiling. FUCK ME NOW! Ugh! "so hey, we are going to have dinner to celebrate and I would like you to join us. That's if you can handle us Davies" she says winking.

"Psh yeah right Ash.. I can handle you. I think I can handle a few more Davies." I say giggling.

"Is that right? You can handle me huh? fascinating." she says laughing. "Alright guys lets go get some chow!" she yells. As we head out to the parking lot, Kyla suddenly speaks up.

"OOOOOHHHHHH. So Spencer and Chelsea went to High school together. The same Chelsea who works with Ashley and is her best friend. And the same Chelsea who is dating Clay! Wow. What a small world." Ashley, Aiden, Glenn and I burst out laughing. Clay and Chelsea on the other hand are heading down blush town.

"We are not going out" Clay says. "and you only just got that now?" he says giving Kyla a weird look.

"Shut up! Riiiight cause you holding Chelsea's hand right now is totally not a give away to you two going out." The group erupts in laughter again as Clay and Chelsea blush like mad. It should be interesting getting to know this family more. Well the upside is that I can forget about the case for tonight and just spend time with the family I know I will come to love when this whole thing blows over. I hope.

**4 hours go by**

We are back at Ashley's house just enjoying each other's company and I realize that it's already late.

"Well guys, it was nice meeting you all but I best be off. Got a crazy day ahead tomorrow" I say getting up. Hell yeah. Meaning chasing Rico all over the place.

"It was nice meeting you too Spencer" Glenn says. "Goodnight."

"Night everyone!" I say smiling.

"Night." They reply at the same time.

"Let me walk you" Ashley says.

"Thanks." We get outside and stupid me decided to leave my jacket in my own house. Next thing I feel is a jacket being put around me. It instantly warms me up. "You really are sweet you know that?"

"No. I didn't know but now that you mention it thank you." She says smiling.

"I enjoyed tonight Ash. Finally meeting your family"

"I enjoyed tonight as well."

"Here's my stop. Thanks again" I say handing back the jacket.

"No worries. You have a good evening." She smiles as she starts to walk away.

"Ash wait. " I run up to her and plant a kiss on her soft lips. "Goodnight" I whisper.

"Goodnight my blonde beauty." She says giving me another peck on my lips. I head back inside and I'm in such a happy mood. Ashley loves me. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Ash" I say giggling "You should really go…... home.." WHAT THE FUCK! Why is my target standing on my doorstep?

"Hi Miss Carlin. I have to talk to you about Rico. I know you were in that building the night he came by. My name is" he says as he shifts his weight.

"I know who you are. " I cut him off and look at him; then I see it. Fear in his eyes. "Com'n, lets talk inside." This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Awww.. Just when you thought you were going to find out who the target is, Spencer had to cut him off. Rude Spence.. Rude.. tsk tsk.. LOL. Catch you guys next time.**


	10. Uncovered Secrets

**Hey Guys. I know I left you on a cliffhanger in the last chapter, but man you guys are dying to know ae? lol. I bet you are. It could be the chapter that we find out. Who knows? ;)**

**Irishgrl33: Lol I'm sorry but hey what can I say? ;)**

**AllNamesWereTaken: I know I am, but don't worry we are getting there. Could be your lucky day today? lol**

**acidburn930: I'm testing your patience ae? we are on a need to know basis now ae? lol.. lets see if your wish came true and you get to know the target today. ;)**

**Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Ashley PoV

I don't think I have been as nervous as I have been last night. You'd think I'd be more scared taking off from a moving ship, but no. I was scared of how Spencer was going to react when I told her I loved her in front of millions of people! I have never done anything like that and to tell people on national television. The fact that she met my family too. I think I would have died of embarrassment with all the stories they were telling Spencer last night. Geez, can't a girl catch a break? Although I do want to know who the mystery man that went to Spencer's last night. It could be her father or brother, who knows? I'm not going to get jealous cause I know she is gay. Like 100% gay. Anyways... Chelsea is coming over today so that should be awesome. There is a lot to catch up on. I hear a knock on the door and take my time to get there.

"ASHLEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Just as I thought. Chelsea.

"What's the rush?" I say as I open the door, only to be tackled by a big bear hug.

"OMG! I have missed you old pal!"

"Dude, You saw me last night! Not to mention, you were the one who had the most embarrassing stories about me!" I say laughing.

"Oh how Spencer would not stop laughing!"

"YEAH I KNOW! Thanks to you" giving her a serious face. But I couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

"Aw man, you know that you will always be on the spot with embarrassing stories. You may be a hero, but still a clumsy one!"

"Oh hush!" I say walking in to the kitchen. "So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing. I'm here in LA till we go back to Base for the next deployment."

"Nice! So where are you staying?"

"In a hotel."

"Uhm.. Not anymore you aren't. You are staying here." I say.

"Sweet. Easier to be around friends than be lonely anyway."

"True. So where to today chump?"

"How bout we just look around LA and see what there is to do. Just one thing. Let's not go to the movies. It's a beautiful day out and I would rather spend time talking to you than watching some movie and eating popcorn." She says knowing that that is one thing I love doing.

"HEY! Popcorn is awesome! And aww are you a sweet thing" I say giggling.

"Can you blame your best friend for wanting to spend time with you?"

"Yeah cause you know I'm so fly!" realizing how corny that just sounded.

"LIES!" She says laughing.

"Yeah. Anyways. So you and Clay huh?" I say smirking at her.

"Uh... please don't be mad?" She says smiling.

"I ain't. If you hurt him, I'll kill ya." I wink at her. "Oh and no funny business with Clay while you are staying here ok?"

"ASHLEY! Geez woman!" she says shocked. "And I know you will. So you and Spencer huh? On national Television as well?" I knew that question was going to come around sooner or later.

"Yeah. I know I've only known her for a while and I know I didn't tell you about her, but I dunno." I shrug.

"Com'n Ash, I have never seen you this loved up since... never." Wow de ja vu much! "So what is it about her that got you all nice and romantic?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel that I can connect with her. She is different to anyone else you know?" Chelsea nods and doesn't say anything so I continue. "She makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I feel that I can trust her with my life and we just click. We may be different in so many ways, but we are so alike if you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah I do. Just be careful Ash. I don't want you getting hurt. You are my best friend and if she hurts you... You know I will go Kong Pow on her."

"You mean Kung fu?" I say laughing.

"Kong Pow, Kung fu, same thing in my head." she says throwing her arms up in the air.

"Aw dear. I have missed just spending time with you Chels." I say after recovering from a fit of laughter.

"Me too." We both enter a comfortable silence.

"Man, How long have been friends?" I break the silence.

"I dunno Ash, but it feels like forever. We've been through a lot and we treat each other like shit but we are still the best of friends."

"I know! Sooner or later you will be my sister-in-law!" she blushes at the comment. "WOW! YOU BLUSHED! AT THAT COMMENT! You are so in love with my brother" I say walking over to her.

"You need to keep your mouth shut cause I can say the same about you and Spencer!" She says as we walk out the door ready for a day of spending time together.

Spencer PoV

Last night was a nightmare. I finally learned about what really is happening. I contemplate whether or not I tell Ashley about this or not. I sit down with my coffee at my bar with my target sleeping on the couch. I haven't had any sleep yet. All that keeps replaying through my head is what he said last night.

_Last night_

_"So what brings you here?" I ask nervously._

_"Well, I saw you on the Island with Ashley and how happy she was." He was on the Island?_

_"You were on the Island? I mean how?" slightly confused_

_"Boat." he shrugs._

_"Oh. Ok. Go on."_

_"Well like I said, I saw you with Ashley and realized how happy she was and then I saw what happened at the ceremony. It was all over the news." He gets a little uncomfortable now. "Spencer, I saw you the night you were staking out my area."_

_"Why didn't you run? In fact why didn't you try to kill me?"_

_"I left the building so you could do what it is you needed to do. What I didn't expect was for Rico to turn up." I recall the memory of me on the verge of dying just because my stupid sneeze dilemma. "I was hoping that when you got in to the house I could talk to you, but then Rico was there and then you hit something in the closet so I had to cover for you somehow."_

_"Ok. First off, why would you want to talk to me when you know that I'm trying to kill you? And secondly, where the bloody hell did you get a cat?" I say standing up._

_"To answer your second question. I already had a cat and he was under my desk. I'm prepared you know," he says smiling a bit. "Well, your first question. I knew that you wont kill me." You know when you feel like someone is taunting you to either shoot them or kill them? Yeah well he is doing that now. I pull my gun out and point it at the back of his head._

_"How do you know I wont kill you now?" he stands up slowly and faces me._

_"Because first of all, you know that I'm not a suspect but merely a human that is being blackmailed by the most strongest gang leader there is. Secondly, if you shoot me and Ashley finds out the truth, you will lose her completely and something tells me that you love her too." He's got a point there. I put my gun down and sigh._

_"Why are you looking for my father?" I had to ask him the question some time._

_"Spencer, Rico wants me to kill your father." He says bluntly._

_"But why? My dad has never done anything to him." I say almost tearing up._

_"I don't know. He just showed me a picture of your father and said kill him."_

_"This is a whole load of bullshit. People wanting to kill people. I'm sick of it."_

_"Well don't you think I am too? I've spent a lot of time with Rico only because if I leave his side and not listen to his orders then he will kill my family!" he said shouting._

_"Did you come here to shout or to talk?" I say anger building inside of me._

_"Spencer I came here because I need your help. I don't want to kill your father. I've known him for a while and he is a good friend."_

_"How come he never told me about you? And why are you my target."_

_"Because I asked him not too and maybe because he found out I'm with Rico"_

_"Why? It's not like you need to hide anything." I say stupidly_

_"Weren't you just listening to a word I said? I do anything stupid, my family gets killed and then me" We pause, neither of us knowing what to say or do._

_"Spencer, I want Rico to be stopped. He has been blackmailing me for a long time now. I don't know how much longer I can keep my family safe." I hear sadness and fear in his voice. Never expected a man like him to be scared._

_"Ok, We will go to my father in the morning and you explain to him everything. Not just what you told me tonight, but from the beginning." I say. "Cause if you hold back information from us, then we won't be able to help you."_

_"Yeah, I will tell you everything tomorrow. I better go," He says turning to leave._

_"No, stay here. There is a car out side with a man in there and I know that's Rico's 2IC. It'll be safer if you stay here." I say looking out the window._

_"Really?"_

_"No a UFO landed outside." I look at him. "Of course really! He's been there since you first knocked on the door. Why do you think I said come inside?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah let me get you some blankets and you can sleep on the couch. We can do the formalities tomorrow." I say walking to the one of my boxes and pulling out a blanket._

_"You haven't unpacked yet?" He says._

_"No." I turn to look at him. He is looking at me slightly amused._

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"A while."_

_"Right. How longs a while?" Gosh this guy asks so many questions. I'm supposed to be doing that._

_"A couple months. Now go to sleep before I kick you out to the dogs." I say referring to the man outside._

_"Alright Alright." He says laughing. Why is he laughing? And why do I feel comfortable around him? If it were under better circumstances I would really like this guy. Not like like but like him as a person._

_"Niiiiight." I say walking up to my room._

_"Night." and with that he falls asleep._

_Back to now_

I don't understand how I can be so comfortable with a person who I'm supposed to kill and a person who is supposed to kill my father. I sit there watching him and I realize something. If he goes back to his place, he will definitely be in a load of trouble. I stand up and head to my window and still see the car there. The guy is asleep so I take this chance to grab a knife and sneak up to his car. I slice the two back wheels and the passenger wheel. Man this guy is a heavy sleeper; he didn't even wake up to the sound of his tires slowly letting out air. I head back inside and go back to my seat and look at this guy sleeping on my couch. Gosh his features are so defined just like the picture in the profile. He starts to stir and I head to the kitchen.

"Morning" he says with a smile.

"Morning. Your coffee is on the table," I say as we head over to the table.

"Ok so today will be a big day for the both of us." I start.

"Do you love Ashley?" I'm startled by the question he is asking me.

"I.. Why do you?" I sigh. Where's the point in hiding? "Yes"

"Alright." He says tending to his coffee again. I'm a bit confused.

"Uh why?"

"Well if you hurt her, then I will kill you," he says smiling.

"Oh please don't give me that speech." I say whining.

"Alright alright. But seriously. Take care of her. I've never seen her this happy since the plane crash." he says sadly

"Yeah I will, but there is the matter of telling her about you first. She needs to know. They all do. They deserve to know." I say to him. Not only that, I don't want Ashley to find out through me. That would just be... I don't even know how to explain it.

"I will tell them, but maybe first we could tell your dad." he says slightly nervous.

"Sure" I nod at him "but first you need to get my gun and hold it to my back and the we can get to my car."

"Uh why?" he says slightly scared

"Well, unless you want that dog out there knowing that you are working with me then that's the only way we can leave here."

"Oh right. Ok"

"And put on a hoody. Don't want Ashley seeing you. She lives next door you know?" I say taking a sip from my coffee.

"I know. That's why I was contemplating whether or not to come here, but then again I'm glad I got your help sooner than later."

"Alright let's get the formalities over. I need to record this." He nods. I press record.

"Agent Spencer Carlin here with Target 215. Appeared at my front door last night seeking for assistance." I pause and look at him. "Target appears to be scared and fearing for the life of his family. Before we continue this interview. I need your full name and you need to state it clearly." I say looking at him.

"Ok. My name is..." He pauses looking a little scared

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's just that Rico never called me by my real name so its hard to say It." he says oblivious scared to say his name.

"Its ok. You are safe now and we can help but we need you to state your name." I say looking at him in the eye.

"Alright." He takes a deep breath "My name is... Raife. Raife Davies."

* * *

**Ok! So who thought it was Clay or Uncle Mark? haha.. bet You guys weren't expecting that ae? lol.. You guys now finally know the target. Let's see what he does. :)**


	11. 8 years ago

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while now! But to try and make it up to you all, I have written an extra long chapter for you all. I know yous are keen to find out why in the world it's Raife that's the target.**

**AllNamesWereTaken: I figured you knew. It was a gut feeling that I had. I'm glad that its out now though. Lol. It was like torture for me too.. lol**

**imaferrari: Yes Uncle Mark would have been a more suitable target, but then it would have just been too obvious ;)**

**101lincy: wow. Nice to see you back too. I have been absent as well so no need to worry. Lol. I will be making it up to you guys somehow. :)**

**So here you guys go. Enjoy this extra long chapter's for yous.

* * *

**

Spencer PoV

We get to the car with the 2IC watching us. Raife has the gun pointed at me pushes towards my car. Once we get in, he still has the gun pointed at me and I drove towards the office. Once we were out of view of the 2IC, I speak up.

"You can drop the act now" I say.

"Oh. What if the 2IC follows us?" He says nervously.

"Don't worry, I slashed his tires that way he won't be able to follow us," I say smirking.

"So that's what all the rustle was this morning." I look at him slightly confused.

"You heard me?"

"Well yeah. You aren't the stealthiest agent," he says laughing.

"Hey! That's mean! I was pretty stealthy." I say.

"There is only one thing that you are stealthy about and that is your feelings with Ashley."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Why not?"

"Well you are her father and its just kinda weird."

"Aw com'n. It's not that weird. Besides sooner or later you will be my daughter-in-law" he says laughing.

"har har. really funny Raife." we get to the building just before he is about to ask another question about Ashley and me. "Com'n lets go inside. Stay by my side. As one of Rico's people, you will instantly be a threat here in the office and they will shoot you, so just stick next to me ok?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like dying for a second time" trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's for sure." I say smiling. We walk in to the building with him stuck to my side completely. We get to my dad's office and before I get a chance to explain. He pulls out a gun and points at Raife.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM, NOT BRING HIM HERE!" He yells. I step in front of Raife to protect him from being shot.

"DAD! STOP! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!" I growl at him.

"Don't tell me to put my gun down, Spencer. Get out of the way so I can shoot him!" He says taking a step forward.

"No."

"What? Why are you protecting him?"

"BECAUSE HE IS BEING BLACKMAILED! HIS FAMILY WILL DIE IF HE DOESN'T DO WHAT RICO SAYS!" I yell so loudly that it caused my dad to jump. My dad looked startled at the revelation of his old friend being blackmailed.

"I.. I didn't know."

"No you didn't dad. That's because you were ready to kill an innocent man oh and not to mention an old friend without hearing him out!" I was so angry at the way he reacted.

"How did you know about that?"

"He went to my house last night asking for help."

"Is that true?" my dad said looking at Raife.

"Yes it is." Raife said.

"Alright. Let's talk at HQ." he says walking over to his bookcase again. We get to HQ and people are obviously shocked that one of the Target's is in HQ. Dad walks in front of him while I walk on his left side with his right side to the wall giving us a protective screen around him. And just like I thought, some one would try and kill him. I turn around to see Marcus with a gun with drawn.

"Marcus, Put your gun down!" I yell at him.

"No Spencer. We were supposed to exterminate not bring him here!" He yells back. Boy, don't that sound so familiar, I look at dad and give him a frown.

"Agent Lake, I suggest you put that gun down before you lose a job." My dad looks at him like he is about to bite his head.

"But sir.."

"Before you lose your job!" My partner looks at him flabbergasted then finally turns to go back to work. We get to the office with no one else trying to kill him but death glares from everyone.

"Wow that was close." I say to my dad.

"Yeah it was." He replies.

"Never seen Marcus like that" I say wondering.

"Neither" Dad says scratching his head.

"Thanks by the way." Raife says out of the blue.

"No worries. So tell me everything from the beginning." my dad starts. This I want to hear.

Raife PoV

"Alright." I let out a deep breath. "It started 8 years ago..."

_Flashback_

_"Alright kids, we will be back from New Zealand before you know it." Christine says smiling. _

_"Honey, com'n we will miss the flight if we don't leave now" I yell from the car._

_"I'm coming. I'm coming. Be good kids. See you in about 2 weeks." We were about to leave for the airport when I decide that I should go back in just to say goodbye._

"_KIDS! Come down here." I yell in the house and they are at the front door in no time._

"_Yeah dad?" Ashley says._

"_Nothing. I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye and giving you all a hug." I smile at them. "Come here all of you" I gave them a big group hug. I take Ashley aside._

_"Sweetie, when I get back from New Zealand. We will have a jam session. I know you have missed those so we will do it again." I say to her._

"_Really?" She says with the biggest smile._

"_Yes really" I say laughing. "Now you take care of your brothers and sisters."_

"_I will dad."_

"_Come here you" I give her a giant bear hug and whisper in her ear. "I love you superstar."_

"_I love you too dad." I put her down take my necklace off and give it to her. It had a guitar with the letter R in the middle. "There. To remind you that I will always be with you no matter where I am." _

"_Thanks dad."_

"_Alright I have to go!" I say laughing._

"_Glenn, Aiden, Clay. Take care of these two. They can be tough to handle" I say laughing._

"_HEY!" Kyla and Ashley say at the same time._

"_Alright kids I gotta go. Your mom will be waiting and we don't want her in a I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-get-out-here mood." I say smirking._

"_Love you dad" They all say._

"_Love you too kids. Bye" I say running back to the car. We race to airport and make it there with 5 minutes to spare._

_"Com'n sweetie, we gotta make a dash for the gate" I say laughing._

_"Ok. Raife." Uh oh. " Do I look like I can run in these shoes?" she says pointing to her massively high heels. I swear that is probably 5 or 6 inches. _

_"Beats me. I did tell you that we were going to the airport not a fashion show" I say smirking at her._

_"Oh come here you." She turns me around and jumps on my back. "Alright. Giddiyap!" she says laughing._

_"Ahh so this is how you treat me huh?" I say laughing._

_'Last call for boarding in gate 5' we hear over the intercom._

_"Well aren't you gonna run?" she says with a smile_

_"I'm going as fast as I can." so many people were watching us. We get to the gate just in time and before we know it we are in the sky off to New Zealand. It didn't take long before we got in to some turbulence. I got up to stretch out my legs; walking up and down the isle. I sat back down to find my wife had fallen asleep. I was getting so bored. I've read every magazine that I could possibly find on the plane. Ordered at least 6 cups of coffee and still I couldn't sleep. I noticed that the man next to me kept staring at me. Now I felt a bit.. ok really uncomfortable with that. I mean really? _

_"Excuse me" I look over at the man who kept staring "Aren't you Raife Davies? The legend rock star?"_

_"I wouldn't say I'm a legend but a rock star, I agree with that. And yes I'm Raife Davies." I smile at him. "and you are?"_

_"Rico." he smiled at me._

_"Nice to you meet you Rico." I held out my hand for him to shake._

_"Same to you Mr. Davies" he says as he shakes my hand._

_"Please, just call me Raife." I say. "So you headed to New Zealand as well huh?"_

_"Yeah. You could say that" _

_"Business?" _

_"Something like that." gosh this guy is blunt._

_"ok. well have a good rest of the flight." I smile at him._

_"I definitely will." he says with probably the most evil smile I have ever seen._

_Pause Flashback_

"Wait! Rico was on that plane!" Arthur asks. I nod.

"He had his ways. That's why you couldn't track his whereabouts at the time." I replied.

"So how did you get involved?" Spencer asks.

"I was getting there. Anyways so we were getting into some turbulence..."

_Resume Flashback_

_"Pretty turbulent huh?" Rico says._

_"Yeah I know. I'm not sure how my wife is sleeping through this." I say as we both laugh._

_"Excuse me for a minute." He says as he gets up. I assume he is going to the C.R. It's been an hour since he got up and it's just starting to get to me. I was about to stand up when I see Rico come through the curtains with a gun to the flight attendant's head. _

_"ALRIGHT! Now everyone listen!" This caused my wife to stir and see what's going on. She was about to scream, when I put my hand on her mouth and pulled her into me. _

_"We will be landing this plane on an island not far from here. We know all about your families so any of you try and do anything, we will kill them." We all kept silent and not one word came out of anyone's mouth. We were starting to land and reached an Island, in the middle of nowhere, that was able to fit this plane to land and take off. Seriously, where did they get a Island that big? Slowly each passenger got off except the crew. Next thing we heard were gunshots. I covered my wife's ears as she cried in to my shoulder. I didn't know what Rico wanted; I didn't know why of all planes, ours was the one that was taken. All I knew was I had to keep my wife safe. I was just in earshot of what Rico was saying to two of his pilots._

_"Take the plane up in the air and leave the radar off. Once you get to the drop off point and it's safe to jump out, ditch the plane." both of his men nod and head off. He turns to his other men, "Round everyone up and take them off this Island before anything else happens." We get to an area that is also off the map as they would say and started putting us to work. Everyday I would make sure my wife was next to me. I would see Rico over-looking everyone that was in the fields. It had only been a couple of weeks before my wife got really sick and there was nothing I could do about it._

_"Honey, you will get better, I promise" I tell her._

_"Raife." she starts. "You take care of our children when you get out of here."_

_"Don't. Please don't talk like that" I start crying._

_"I'm sure that I don't have much time left Raife. Just remember that I will always love you. I will be watching over you. Tell our kids I love them ok?" she says as tears run down her face._

_"No you listen. You will get better and we will be with our family again. Please you can't leave me. Not like this." I say holding onto her now. More tears streaming down my face._

"_Here, take this." She takes off her ring and puts it in my hand._

"_No you keep it." I say stupidly._

"_I want you to have it. That way, you will never forget me" she says through tears now._

"_I will never forget you" I say with all the truth that I had left in me._

_"Raife. I love you" and with that she passed away. _

_"Christine." I look at her. "CHRISTINE!" I shout through my tears. I shake her try and wake her up, but she just lays there lifeless. Rico stood there and watched me cry as they took my wife away. _

_"I'm sorry for your loss Raife. I know you loved her very much" he says._

_"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HER! WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR WIFE!" I say shouting at him and for the first time, he says nothing. After a couple of minutes he starts speaking again._

_"Listen, we will have a proper burial for her. That's the least I can do." he says._

_"The least you can do! Are you kidding me? First you take us away from our families and threaten to kill them. Now she is gone for good and all you can say is give her a proper burial because it's the least you can do! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" I say with so much bitterness._

_"You listen to me. Either we give her a proper burial or we just throw her body far away from here. What will it be Davies!" he says becoming his old self again. _

_"I'm sorry. Let's give her a proper burial." I say hanging my head. The funeral comes around and the same day she died was the same day I decided, I would do anything to get back to my family. Even if meant joining Rico and his gang. A year passed by and Rico had been nice to me. I finally decided it was time to ask._

_"Sir, I was wondering." I start but then stop._

_"What's that Raife? You know you can ask me anything." he says smiling._

_"Well. I was just wondering if I could join you rather than being the slave on the field." I say looking at him straight in the eyes so that he knows I'm being serious._

_"Are you sure?" he says a bit reluctant. "First you need to prove yourself and that this isn't just some way for you to get out."_

_"No. I want this. Besides, I'm already dead to my kids and my wife is gone so what else do I have to lose?" I say as Rico looks at me satisfied with my answer._

_"Alright. I will train you. I would rather you be trained by me than by my 2IC cause well he hates you." he says laughing._

_"Yeah I know sir" I laugh with him._

_"Alright. We start tomorrow. You don't have to go back to the field. Get yourself cleaned up and rest cause tomorrow will be harder than fielding." _

_"Yes sir." I say and turn to walk out._

_"Oh and Raife." I turn. "Just call me Rico" _

_"Ok. Thank you Rico." I turn and walk to my sleeping quarters with a smile on my face. First part of my plan has taken off. Rico trained me daily until I could get everything right. It took me another 2 years before I was able to get everything that was up to his standards and also to get him to trust me. Not only did he train me, but also in a twisted kind of way, we became friends. He had trusted me enough to tell me about his past life and how he was a cop and about his family. Phase 2 of my plan was under way. The day finally came when I had to take out my first target._

_"You have to kill the Mexican General and if you succeed, then you will have earned your place in this gang." he says smiling. _

_"Ok." I take in a deep breath. _

_"Hey relax. It's like that when it's your first time." _

_"Well there is a first time for everything." I say with a nervous smile. _

_"Yes indeed, but don't worry. I will be with you every step of the way." that was somewhat was reassuring._

_"Thank you." I say. It was time when I had to kill him. I couldn't have been any more nervous than I was. It didn't take me long before I tracked him down and with out hesitation, killed him. Rico was there the whole time just as he said and he was really proud. Every couple of months I had a new target that I had to assassinate. It was 8 years now since we got abducted and my wife died. 7 years from when I asked Rico to join with them and 5 years since my first kill. 8 years ago, I would have never thought of being where I was now, a killer and a friend of the most wanted man. I was somewhat beginning to feel comfortable with this life, but I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this in the first place: to get back to my family and stop Rico. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Rico came in._

_"We have a new plan. We are going to make a call that will be intercepted by the Secret Service. We will talk about the new recruits, which will include you. Like a plan of attack on the CIA. But most likely in the end we will have to kill your family."_

_"YOU PROMISED RICO!" I yelled at him._

_"Promises are made to be broken." he says with a smirk. I reach for him but his men grab me by the arms._

_"LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF IT!" I yell at him._

_"Oh feisty one we have here." I spit in his face, which earns me a kick in the ribs. "You listen here, you will do as I say or your family will be killed." I smirk at him._

_"Alright, I will do as you say, but if you lay a hand on them, I will come find you and kill you myself." I say through gritted teeth._

_"Are you sure about that?" _

_"You have trained me well haven't you?" _

_"Indeed I have. You have my word. If you do this job, I will leave your family out of this mess and I will let you live." keep his word! didn't he just say he will most likely kill my family and that promises are made to be broken? _

_"What do you want me to do?" I sigh._

_"I want you to find this man." he shows me a picture of a man who I realized was a friend of mine long time ago. Long before the accident happened. Long before Ashley was born. "And I want you to kill him." My eyes almost bulged out what he was asking me to do, but I couldn't show any emotion. I couldn't show that I cared for this man. He is like a brother to me. _

_"What about the plan for attack on the CIA?" I ask._

_"That, my naive student, is a diversion. We will have them run on a wild goose chase while you go for the main mission. Can you handle it?" psh. Can I handle it? what kind of question is that?_

_"Yeah that should be easy." I say as I walk out. He tells me nothing more of this man that I'm supposed to kill. So what do I do? I research him although I already know about him. It's been 8 years since we last talked so I have no clue of where he is. I find him in the database: Arthur Carlin. Divorced from his wife. Has a daughter named Spencer Carlin. Both working in the Secret Service. Both Live in LA. Arthur's Address: unknown. Spencer's Address: right across my family's home. This could be a risk, but I need to get to Spencer. Get to Spencer that will lead me to her dad. _

_I sat waiting outside her house and finally I spot her coming home from work. What I didn't expect was for her to go over to my house and yes I saw her bump into my daughter. The sight of my daughter made me want to jump out and give her a hug, but I knew that if I did that, they would be killed. Tears started running down my face. She is all grown up now. I decide that I will follow them no matter where they go and no matter how much it hurts me. I follow them to the coffee shop the next morning and I was shocked to see that Ashley was wearing an Air force uniform and around her neck, the necklace that I gave her 8 long years ago. I had no idea that she joined the Air force and was a Lieutenant at the age of 23! Yes I still remembered their ages. I could see them from afar when they went to the park and how Ashley broke down and more importantly how Spencer comforted my daughter. _

_I then followed them to the Island where I saw for the first time Ashley kissing a girl. I never knew that side of her, but then again I'm sure that she would have told us if we were still 'alive.' I had to come up with a way to talk to Spencer. I saw her parked outside my house and decided to go for a walk. I knew that she would go in and plant something on my car or do something. What I didn't expect though was for Rico to come here to my place and as I was walking back I saw her car parked outside still so I knew she was still in the house. _

_"Rico! What a pleasant surprise!" I say through gritted teeth. _

_"Well, I thought it was time to make a visit just to see how the progress is on your mission." Rico says with a smirk._

_"I'm working on it. Just give me more time. You know it's hard to locate a man of his form."_

_"Yes I know. That's why I put you on this mission." Rico again says. "but alright you will have more time. I'm a very patient man. I waited 9 years, I don't think a couple more months will get me agitated, but remember, you do something stupid. I will kill your family." How can I forget?_

_"I will find Arthur Carlin." I say and with that we hear a loud thump. Fuck! Spencer is in the closet._

_"What was that?" Rico asks as he looks around._

_"It was probably a cat." I shrug._

_"There is a cat in your closet?" Rico says walking over to the closet. The closet Spencer's in. Shit. I gotta do something. Where's that damn cat! ah there you are!_

_"Look Rico, it is a cat." Just in time. I let out a breath._

_"Ah, well then there is no problem here." Rico says turning away from the door. _

_"Nope. All good." I shrug again._

_"Good. That's all for now. Now shall we attend to some other matters at a bar?" Rico grins_

_"Sounds good" I say stiffly. I really hate this man. We had gone out and after a few drinks I returned home._

_I followed Spencer everywhere until the day of the ceremony came. I knew that I couldn't follow her then cause of the risk of being seen by my family. I watched my daughter, Ashley get up on national television and say her thanks but what shocked me the most was her telling everyone that she loved Spencer. As soon as I found that out, I knew that I couldn't go through with killing Spencer's father. I had to talk to Spencer. So I waited until Ashley left Spencer's house and was inside hers. She truly is such a gentle woman. I needed help to take Rico down._

_End of Flashback_

"and here I am now talking to you." I say looking up at both Spencer and Arthur. I saw that both of them had tears in their eyes like mine.

"What a story." Arthur says. "I didn't know you had to go through all of that."

"Yeah. I agree." Spencer says.

"I did for the sake of my family and in memory of Christine." I pause. I hold on to my necklace that has Christine's ring on it. "More importantly, I didn't want to kill the father of girl my daughter loves and my old friend, that's if you will still have me as your old friend?" I say to Arthur.

"Of course! Come here you!" I get up and give my old friend a manly hug.

"Aww aren't you two cute?" Spencer says. "Not to burst your happiness or anything, but what are we going to do now?" I sigh. She has a point there.

* * *

**Well there you guys are. The history behind what happened to Raife and how he survived the plane crash. Will be back for more after a couple of days. **** Enjoy!**


	12. What Did I Do To Deserve you?

**Hey guys, I know this one is short but I didn't want you to wait another week to find out whats going on. :)**

**imaferrari: We could have had Raife shoot Rico in the Warehouse, but then he would have the whole gang after him and you are right. His 2IC would be a big problem. As for Spencer and Ashley, we will have to see where this deception takes their relationship.**

**Lets get on with the story ae. :)**

* * *

Ashley PoV

It's been 4 days since I last saw Spencer. No text. No email. No nothing. She hasn't been home and now I'm beginning to worry. It's not like me to be such a worrywart but this is Spencer. Spencer, the journalist. Heaps of shit happen to journalist. I need to talk to Aiden.

"RAINBOW!" I yell in to the morning dew. I walk in to Aiden's room and he is flat dead in his sleep.

"Raaaaiiiiinnnbbbboooowwww" I say again peering at him. I grab a pillow and raise it above my head, ready to hit him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aiden yells into my face wide-eyed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I fall off the bed and go head first on to the floor. "argggh. Aiden, I told you not to do that." I moan whilst getting up from the floor.

"Yeah I know. I also told you it's my early morning humor," he says grinning at me.

"Yeah well you better quit it before you get a hiding!" I say smacking him on the back of the head. "Scoot over"

"What do you want?"

"Well..." I say fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh will you just spit it out rainbow!"

"Alright! It's just.. It's been 4 days since I last saw Spencer and I have no idea where she is and there has been no contact from her. What do I do?"

"You are asking me advice?" he looks at me like I told him someone just died. "How the hell did you become a lieutenant?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say glaring at him.

"No I don't mean it that way. What I meant was: How is it that you can figure out how to save the SS Ronald Reagan that had what? Five planes? And yet have difficulty with A girl?"

"I dunno. It's harder with a girl."

"How?"

"Just cause it is."

"Ashley. Maybe she is doing a journalist thingy."

"Why didn't she tell me then?"

"Maybe she forgot," he says shrugging. "Look, don't think too much in to it. Some of us actually have to work this time of year." he grins.

"yeah yeah. I know. I just didn't want to freak her out when I told her I loved her you know?"

"Rainbow. Look at it this way: would she have stayed and had dinner with us if she freaked out?"

"She coulda done it outta respect?"

"You know. Sometimes you are way too stubborn and yet you are a lieutenant," he says giggling.

"Take that back!" I say pouncing on him.

"NEVER!" he says trying to fight me off.

"Take that BACK!" I say tickling him which I find surprising cause he is the only guy I know that is actually ticklish.

"Ashley, Spencer is here for you" I hear Kyla yell. I let go of Aiden and head towards the door and just before I get out, a pillow hits the back of my head.

"You better be thankful Spencer saved your life or I woulda..." I say smirking at him.

"You would what? hmmmmm?" he says giving me a playful stare.

"Oh get ready for work. You big baby.." I wink at him and walk to the kitchen.

"Where is she Ky?"

"She's in the back yard"

"Sweet thanks. Oh and good morning." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew sis! I'm ready for work, I don't need your lip germs on my cheek."

"Love you too Ky," I say laughing. I head to the backyard and there I see her. Her back turned with her feet in the pool. I head over to her and kneel behind her.

"Hey gorgeous" I whisper.

"Good morning beautiful." she says as she turns her head and gives me a kiss. I take a seat behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you in any way the past four days. I've just been real busy at work and my boss can be a bitch for a man," she says frowning.

"It's ok. I understand. Besides some of you actually have to work at this time of year," I say remembering what Aiden said.

"Yeah that's true," she says giggling. We fall in to a comfortable silence, just holding on to each other like there is no tomorrow.

"I love you," I say quietly.

"I... I know" I'm not sure when she will tell me those three words that I long to hear come out of her mouth. There must be a story behind her not being able to say it. I mean everyone has some sort of reason for not being able to say it. Right?

"Ashley, I have to tell you something."

Spencer PoV

Oh my gosh! Am I really going to tell her? Right now? Like this? And while we just finally saw each other? I have to. It's the only way I can have a healthy relationship with her.

"Yeah?" she says a bit curious.

"I... well.." I start to stutter.

"Hey take your time. You know I'm not going anywhere" HA! Yeah right. I'm sure after I tell you, you will for sure leave me.

"Well, the reason why I was gone for four days was because" here goes "well I found out that my uncle is actually the head leader of a gang and I just needed to get away from my dad for a while" that's somewhat true.

"Oh." I hear the disappointment in her voice. "You know you could have come to me right?"

"Yeah I know. I just didn't want you to burden you with this problem."

"Spencer. You are my girl. I'm here whenever you need me and no matter how bad the situation is. I will never leave you. I promise" I start to cry at the last sentence. "Hey. Don't cry. I'm right here. Ok?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask through my crying fit.

"You were just you. That's what I love about you."

"You don't even know me that well. What if I'm some psycho path?"

"Well if you were, then I'm sure I'd would have known by now." She says smiling at me. "Besides psycho path or not, I would still love you and be there for you."

I just nod in to her shoulder. How will she feel when she finds out that I am actually a Secret Service agent and was working on the case about her dad? More importantly, how will she feel when I tell her that her dad isn't actually dead? Fuck my life! We sit there for what seems like hours until I start to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that," I say wiping my tears.

"It's ok. We all need to let out what's inside right?" she says giving me her famous smile.

"Yeah."

"Com'n. Get up"

"What are you doing?" I say giggling.

"Well, you're going to spend the whole day with me. You can call in sick and if they don't let you have a sick day well tell em I said 'Shove it!'" I laugh at her antics of dealing with bosses.

"You know I could get fired right?"

"Yeah, buuuuut you are a good journalist sooo it'll be easy for you too look for another job." she says as she winks at me.

"Oh Ash. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me. Care for me. Feed me," she says bashing her eyelids.

"HA! Like I will do that."

"Hey a girl's gotta have Tender Loving Care, BABY!"

"Uhuh.. Right.. Well don't go chasing waterfalls" I wink at her.

"Did you just quote TLC?" she asks looking amused.

"No. I dunno what you're talking about." I say grinning.

"Right. Whatever you say Carlin. Whatever you say."

* * *

**There you guys are. Then again, it is short but I will give you guys a decent sized chapter have this one.. :) **


End file.
